


RWBY Ultimate: Season One

by AmateurTime



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurTime/pseuds/AmateurTime
Summary: A hypothetical reboot/reimagining of the original RoosterTeeth web series. Join Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang as they take on monsters and villains while studying to be Huntresses at Beacon Academy!
Kudos: 2





	1. Red Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The following is a hypothetical reboot/reimagining of the Rooster Teeth series "RWBY." It takes place in a separate continuity, using characters, places, events, and elements from the original series in different ways. Enjoy!)

RWBY Ultimate

Season One - Episode One

"Red Hood"

_Establishing shot: We are shown a broken moon; a quarter of its surface scattered in pieces, floating not too far from where they originally snapped off. Pan down to show the planet this moon orbits. Narration begins._

RUBY: (narration) **This** is Remnant. It's not perfect. Or quiet. And it can be pretty dangerous most of the time. But… it's home.

_Push in on the planet. The shot fades into a map of the world, showing the various kingdoms and the different landscapes that accompany them, giving the viewer an idea of the climates common to those areas (mountain ranges, snowy areas, etc)._

RUBY: I mean, sure… Remnant is no paradise. We've definitely seen our fair share of wars and deaths and… *ahem* …general suffering. But it wasn't always like that!

_Illustrations appear on screen. They show lush landscapes, images of nature (rainforests, waterfalls, mountains, etc), and prosperous, idyllic kingdoms. Each illustration selling the viewer on how amazing Remnant is. We also see depictions of the people that live there; the humans, animals, and faunus. The narration continues as the images are presented._

RUBY: Apparently, Remnant used to be a pretty chill place. A place where humans, animals, and… everything in between… could live in peace together. No war, no pain... It was pretty much as close to paradise as you can get! But then… the Grimm happened.

_The illustrations transition to far darker images. They depict the peaceful-looking world being overrun by large, darkly colored animals. Giant wolves, snakes, birds, spiders, scorpions, and bears make up the depictions of the demon looking creatures as they lay waste to the once beautiful landscapes and attack humans._

RUBY: No one knows where they came from, but these terrifying monsters began laying waste to Remnant. They stalked the night, destroying everything in their path; literally feeding on human despair and suffering. And to make things worse, their appearance led to in-fighting among all the people! Wars broke out. People died. **Everything** sucked. For a second there, it seemed like the human race was officially doomed. But then…

_The screen goes dark. We are then greeted by the image of fierce warriors, bathed in light, carrying large weapons (swords, shields, axes, knives, etc). They are shown fighting off the grim and protecting the people being attacked. Some of them are also depicted using superpowers (shooting fire, freezing the Grimm, etc)._

RUBY: We fought back! Suddenly, humans and faunus from all over the world rose up to fight the Grimm. Each one born with incredible powers that they used to hunt the monsters and take 'em down for good! These special powers were named 'Semblences,' and the warriors were called... 'The Huntsmen!' Using their amazing powers to protect the innocent… and keeping Remnant safe from the looming threat of the evil Grimm! Because that's what you do when your home is under attack… you defend it!

_The last illustration shows a picture of a wooded area late at night. This drawing fades into a real location, a forest with extremely tall trees, bushes all over, and a muddy ground. The night sky shows the cracked moon and a million stars._

RUBY: And so, the tradition of the Huntsmen carries on to this very day, with each new generation of warriors trained to keep the monsters at bay and the people of Remnant safe and sound. (pause) Though, I'll admit, they're not **always** on the ball. For example, you'd **think** a girl would be able to just go on a stroll through the woods without having to run for her life from a pack of ten-foot wolves, right?

_Suddenly, intense 'chase music' starts playing and a young girl in a red hood falls out from a bush. Aside from the hooded cape, she is dressed in all black. Her eyes are a bright silver, her hair black with a red coloring at the tips. She stumbles for a moment before running full speed in one direction._

RUBY: But nope.

_A pack of ten-foot Grimm wolves burst into the scene, coming from the same direction the girl did. We get a good look at the snarling monsters (dark spiked fur, huge fangs, demonic masks covering their foreheads and eyes, red claws) before they continue their pursuit of the girl. The chase cuts between the girl and her pursuers. She jumps over bushes and leaps from tree branches, but the wolves relentlessly rush towards her, smashing through anything in their path. Finally, the girl comes to a dead end; a cliff leading to a hundred-foot drop. She stops just before going over the edge and then faces the forest, nowhere else to go. The wolves emerge from the foliage, licking at their teeth as they slowly encroach on their cornered prey. The narration continues._

RUBY: You know, if this were a different kind of story, this would be the part where the small, helpless girl is ripped apart and devoured by the wolves.

_The girl smiles, reaching for a weapon that is behind her back, clipped to her belt. One of the wolves pounces, claws extended to slash at the girl. The wolf is then cut in half at an incredible speed. Its form is split right down the middle, each half flying off in different directions past the girl. We get a good view of the girl's weapon, a huge scythe that she holds out in front of her. She casually spins it in her hands, a cocky expression on her face. The pieces of the slain wolf lay on both sides of her, before fading away into a black mist. The rest of the pack growls and snarls at her, before leaping forward. The girl jumps high into the air, turning around in mid-air to stare down at her attackers with a confident look. The scene goes slow-motion, the girl's form backlit by the broken moon. On this shot, the narration reaches its last line._

Ruby: Lucky for me, this is **not** that kind of story!

(TITLE CARD / THEME SONG / OPENING CREDITS)

_The scene returns, moving at normal speed as the girl flips the scythe in her hand and it suddenly resembles an assault rifle, which she uses to barrage the wolves with bullets. And from here on out, the fight is standard territory for anyone who knows what the original "RWBY" was all about. It specifically harkens back to the "Red Trailer" released in 2012. Ruby descends on the wolves and uses her scythe/gun combo to quickly dispatch every single one. Although, she does not go unscathed. She takes damage from the fight; getting scratched in some places, leaving claw marks and holes on her clothes and on the cape that hangs from her red hood. But for the most part, she effectively slices through every Grimm that had previously been stalking her, leaving them all to fade away into black mist. When she is done, she lets out a short breath, folding her scythe and placing it back onto the holster on the back of her belt._

RUBY: (not narration) Heh, not a bad workout. Now, better get home before dad kills me.

_Ruby begins to walk away, only for the shot to change perspective. We are now seeing through the eyes of a wolf Grimm that is currently stalking Ruby. He lurches towards her and we hear his growls and heavy breaths. Finally, he leaps toward her and we are shown her face as her eyes go wide and her mouth drops open. She reaches for her weapon, but it is too late. The shot changes back to a third person perspective. The Grimm's claws are inches from her face when… BOOM! The Grimm is shot mid-air, falling off the cliff that Ruby was standing by. We see its lifeless body bang against the cliff's rocks on its way down, before also fading into a black steam. Ruby looks down to watch this, then her eyes dart back up to see where that shot came from. Close up on a golden glove that is smoking from a small hole; indicating where the shot was fired from. Standing there is a blonde, blue-eyed girl, wearing a pair of golden gauntlets on her hands. She looks a bit older than Ruby and is dressed in orange and brown. The blonde girl brings the glove to her face, blowing on the barrel of her weapon with a confident expression. She then raises an eyebrow at Ruby._

RUBY: Oh, hey, Yang! Nice night, huh? (laughs nervously) Very breezy.

YANG: Mhm. Is that what you really wanna talk about, Roob? And not the fact that you almost got gutted by a Grimm? You're welcome for saving you, by the way.

RUBY: Pfft, **as if!** I totally had it under control! I just took out an entire pack of 'em!

YANG: Yeah, I saw that.

RUBY: And? (pause) What'd you think?

YANG: You missed one.

RUBY: (groans) How did you find me?

YANG: I saw you leaving the library. I was going to follow you onto the bus and surprise you, but I guess you decided it'd be more fun to take a walk through a foggy, wet, monster-infested forest, huh?

RUBY: You're not gonna tell dad, are you?

YANG: Ruby, you know I have to.

RUBY: (upset) Oh, come on! Please don't! We can make a deal! You cover for me **this time** and I promise to cover for you the next time you crash the motorcycle or-or-or sneak a new pet into the house!

YANG: Ruby, as much as I love to lie for you; and as much as I extra love having **you** lie for **me** , I'm with dad on this one. I promised that I'd always report back to him if you ever almost got yourself killed. It's out of my hands!

RUBY: But I-

_Ruby sputters for a moment, then resigns herself with a sigh. She crosses her arms and begins walking with Yang back into the forest, the two on their way back home._

RUBY: He's gonna kill me.

YANG: Oh, don't worry so much, Ruby. I'm sure dad isn't going to be nearly as mad as you're building up in your head.

_Cut to close-up of Taiyang Xiao Long, looking incredibly frustrated._

TAIYANG: (yelling) **What were you thinking!?**

YANG: Oh, never mind. He is **way** angrier than I expected!

Third person view of the Xiao Long house's kitchen. Yang is sitting against the kitchen counter, Ruby is sitting at the kitchen table, and Taiyang is standing over her. Taiyang resembles his daughter Yang; blonde and blue eyed, dressed in tan colors.

TAIYANG: Walking through Grimm infested woods!? Fighting an entire PACK of them by yourself!? Are you insane!? You could have gotten hurt! Or worse! Plus, you **lied** about where you were going! Which makes this extra bad! What happened to 'I'm going to the library?!'

RUBY: I didn't lie, Dad! I **did** go to the library tonight! I even took the bus into town to be safe. I just… decided to take a little… shortcut through the woods on my way back.

TAIYANG: A shortcut? Really? Cause from where I'm standing, it seems like you were **looking** for a fight! Why else would you have brought your scythe with you to the library?!

RUBY: For… general protection. There are- uhh- muggers, and pickpockets in the city! I needed something to defend myself! I am a very small girl, dad!

TAIYANG: So, you had **no** intention of trying out your new toy on some Grimm?! None at all?!

RUBY: Crescent Rose is NOT a toy, Dad!

TAIYANG: Ruby, you-!

YANG: (interrupting) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up. _Crescent Rose?_ Is that the name you decided on? (Ruby nods, sheepishly) That is a badass name! High five, Roob!

_Ruby's eyes light up and she extends her hand out to high five her sister. Taiyang blocks it._

TAIYANG: (to Yang) Not now! (he turns back to Ruby) Ruby, how many times have I told you… if you see a Grimm, you run the other way! You do not engage. You don't fight! You are not a huntress, you are fifteen!

RUBY: (angry) So? So what? When I'm Yang's age and I'll be going off to Beacon or Haven or-or Atlas to fight Grimm all the time! What's the difference if I get a head start a little while earlier?!

TAIYANG: Ruby, that's not how it works! You're still very much a kid and there is a lot you don't understand! Now you may very well get into one of those schools and I know you'll see your fair share of action... But that is still a long way away. You have three years until you can even qualify for the entrance exam!

RUBY: That's why I'm making sure I get some **real** field experience under my belt! Imagine how much of an advantage I'll have if I'm the only fighter applying who has fought ACTUAL Grimm!

TAIYANG: Ruby, you don't become a huntress by just throwing yourself at monsters! That's why I enrolled you at Signal!

RUBY: Ugh! I'm not learning anything at Signal anymore! I'm better than everyone in my class! Including the teacher! I need something that's really gonna hone my skills!

TAIYANG: Ruby, if you want to 'hone your skills,' you can just spend some more time in the gym. Or spend more time sparring with Yang! Hell, spar with me! I may be getting older, but I still have some tricks I can teach you!

YANG: It's true. Yesterday he taught me how to whistle through my nose.

TAIYANG: Yang, you are NOT helping.

RUBY: Dad, you are underestimating me, okay?! I beat those Grimm today and I didn't-!

TAIYANG: What about the one your sister had to take down?

RUBY: (looks to Yang) You told him!

_Yang gives Ruby a remorseful nod. Ruby looks down, steaming with rage. Taiyang lets out a sigh, kneeling down to put his hand on Ruby's shoulder._

TAIYANG: Ruby, I'm sorry. I get it. You want to get out there. You want to be a part of the fight. But you're just… not ready, kiddo. Someday. But not now.

_Taiyang stands, grabbing Crescent Rose from the table and holding it under his armpit._

TAIYANG: Now, I'm taking this for a while.

RUBY: But Dad-! I'm the one who built it! You can't just-!

TAIYANG: It's not forever. I'll give it back to you when I feel you're ready for it. Now, you should get some rest, okay?

_Ruby is clearly upset, crossing her arms, and leaving the kitchen without saying another word. Taiyang leans against the kitchen counter beside Yang, looking emotionally drained from the conversation._

TAIYANG: (sighs) What am I gonna do with that kid?

YANG: (nods) Yeah, it must be tough when one of your kids is a wild child.

_There is a pause._

YANG: By the way, I crashed the motorcycle.

TAIYANG: You **what?!**

_Cut to Ruby in her room, laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. Her face carries a sullen expression. There is a dog (Zwei) on her bed, sleeping on the pillow beside her head. She turns to her left, petting the dog and smiling as he stirs in his sleep. She then turns to her right and sees the picture on her nightstand. It is a framed photo of Ruby (at age seven) standing next to her mother. She grabs the picture and pulls it towards her; a first person shot indicating that she is staring at her mother's happy expression in the photo._

RUBY: I don't know what he's mad about, Mom. I technically did what he said! I ran away! I didn't want to fight but they cornered me, you know?

_The shots alternate between Ruby's expression and the photo of her mom. Ruby sighs._

RUBY: Okay, fine. Maybe I didn't actually try that hard to get away. Maybe I **was** looking for a fight. I just wanted to try out my new weapon! That's all. You would have done the same thing!

_There is a pause, Ruby's expression drops a bit._

RUBY: No. No, you wouldn't have. You only fought when people needed your help. Unlike me, you had nothing to prove. It's why you're my hero.

_Ruby places the photo back down on the nightstand, turning to lay on her back once again._

RUBY: Okay, fine. No more playing huntress. For dad's sake.

_Ruby glances over at the photo one final time_

RUBY: Night, Mom.

_She turns off her desk light and the whole screen goes black. The next scene starts on the same exact shot of Ruby in bed, only it's morning and she has spread out on the mattress in a strange way, showing she stirred a lot during the night. She is snoring VERY loudly. We see Zwei is not there and we can hear him barking in the background. Suddenly, we see a hand come in from off screen and flick her on the nose. Ruby suddenly wakes up, startled. She lets out a little 'ouch,' before the shot switches to Yang staring down at her with a bright smile._

YANG: Rise and shine, Roob! Let's get going. _You_ promised that you would go shopping with me today! Remember?

RUBY: (groans) Nooo… That wasn't me. That was 'awake Ruby.' She's always making promises I can't keep.

YANG: Come on, lazy butt! A promise is a promise is a promise is a promise is a- you get the gist. Get up!

RUBY: (rubs her eyes, sits up on the bed) Okay, okay. I'm up! You're worse than Zwei.

_Zwei then jumps up on the bed and starts licking Ruby's face. Ruby laughs, trying to push him off. The scene cuts to Ruby opening her closet and picking out an outfit. We see that most of her apparel is defined by the colors black and red. She completes her ensemble with her hooded cape; the fabric still having holes in it from her battle the night before. Cut to Yang crossing the living room towards the front door of the house._

YANG: Heading into town! Borrowing your wheels! Love you, Dad!

TAIYANG: Try not to crash this bike too please.

YANG: (yelling back as she leaves) I'll do my best!

_Ruby steps up toward the door, then turns back to face her father. They share simultaneous apologetic looks with one another._

TAIYANG: Kiddo, before you go. I'm… sorry for yelling at you last night.

RUBY: No, don't apologize. I get it. You were worried about me.

TAIYANG: I was. That's kind of my job. Though… I bet that you laid out those Grimm no problem, huh?

_Ruby smiles, glancing at the floor._

TAIYANG: Make no mistake, I am proud of what you can do. But… you can't use your skills to justify running into danger, okay?

RUBY: Okay.

TAIYANG: Okay. Have a fun day with your sister!

_Ruby offers him a smile and leaves, the characters exchanging 'I love yous' with each other. The next shot is Ruby climbing up on an orange motorcycle with Yang in front at the controls. The two are then seen speeding down the road towards a small town far off in the distance. The shot transitions to a view of Yang parking her bike just outside the city gates. The two enter through an arch with the words "Welcome" posted on it. It is a quiet little town that houses a library, town hall, and multiple 'mom and pop businesses' all crammed together in a small space. The pair walk through the town square. Yang is wearing a backpack and glancing down at a piece of paper in her hand._

YANG: Okay, so the first thing on the supplies list is 'school uniform.' Not thrilled about having to wear one of those, but I'm sure I'll make it work.

RUBY: Uh huh.

YANG: Wow, there is a lot of stuff on here. This is probably gonna take us all day. Maybe we should have some breakfast first. Split a jumbo waffle?

RUBY: Sure, yeah. That's fine.

_Yang steps in front of Ruby, blocking her from walking any further._

YANG: Okay, what's up with you? Are you still upset about that fight with Dad? Or are you sad that your favorite sister is leaving in a month?

RUBY: (chuckles) Yang, you're my only sister.

YANG: Come on. What's bugging you? Are you still mad that I told dad everything? Look, I'm sorry. I just-.

RUBY: (interrupting) No, no. It isn't that. I'm not mad at you. Or Dad. I guess, I just wish I were going with you. I mean, Signal is okay and all but… I want to move on to the next part. You know? I want to start making a difference.

YANG: So, you're jealous, huh?

RUBY: Maybe a little. But… also happy for you. And… I am really gonna miss you.

_Yang reaches forward and messes up Ruby's hair._

YANG: Don't be so glum, Roob. I'm still gonna come home for holidays. And I'll call you EVERY night. Let you in on all the hot Beacon gossip.

RUBY: Thanks, Yang. And I guess I'm also a little bummed that dad took my scythe. Ever since I built it, I just feel naked when I don't have it with me, you know?

YANG: Well then, it's a good thing I'm such a good friend.

_Ruby gives Yang a curious look. Yang then slips the backpack off of her and opens it, revealing that she has taken the scythe with her._

RUBY: Crescent Rose! Yang, you stole it back from Dad?

_Yang shrugs, handing the weapon to Ruby._

YANG: It's not really stealing when he does such a crap job at hiding it. I mean, he left it sitting in the garage in a lockbox. He should know better than to pick such an obvious place with me as his daughter.

_Ruby is smiling ear to ear, she hugs Yang._

RUBY: Thanks, Yang. You really are my favorite sister.

YANG: My pleasure, Ruby. We wouldn't want you defenseless against all those 'muggers' and 'pickpockets' you're so worried about. Now, come on… let's buy some school junk!

_Yang then looks to her left to see a store with a sign that says, 'From Dust till Dawn.' Looking through the window, we see that the business sells what appears to be ammunition in the form of vials of multi-colored powder. The shopkeeper appears to be a very old man working the front desk._

YANG: Let's start with the cool stuff.

_Yang walks off, towards the shop. Ruby stays back, happily clipping her weapon to her belt. As she moves to rejoin Yang, she accidentally bumps into a man. He is tall, wearing a white suit and white bowler hat. He has fiery red hair and wields a cane. We recognize him from the earlier shot as having just walked out of the store. She looks up at him apologetically._

RUBY: Oh, sorry, sir!

TORCHWICK: No trouble, red. Just look before you step, alright?

We can tell that Ruby gets a strange vibe from the smiling man. She notices that he seems to have an entourage around him, a group of similarly well-dressed men. She narrows her eyes at this sight, before turning to leave.

RUBY: Uh, yeah. Will do.

_Ruby runs off, the camera panning back to the man and his followers. The camera shows that the men have set their sights on the 'From Dust till Dawn' store. One of them steps up to whisper in his ear as they watch the establishment._

HENCHMAN: Should we hit the place now, boss?

TORCHWICK: No. Too many people. We'll come back at night.

_The camera pushes in on Torchwick's confident smirk, before cutting to Yang and Ruby in the dust store. Yang excitedly picks out vials of dust in the shapes of bullets for her gauntlets. Ruby similarly eyes the weaponry on the wall and looks through all the different kinds of dust (we are shown fire, lightning, ice, wind, etc). This transitions into a short montage of the two spending the day together in the town. It shows them shopping in various stores, trying on clothes, stopping for food breaks to eat large amounts of sweets (ice cream, fudge, donuts, etc.) and generally goofing around and having a good time. The montage ends with them walking the streets at night, each holding at least six bags in each hand._

RUBY: Well, I'd say you're pretty well prepared for school, Yang.

YANG: Yep. You could say I'm gonna start this semester off... with a Yang.

RUBY: (dryly) Nope. I would not say that. No one but you would say that.

YANG: Hey, my back kinda hurts from all this shopping. You know what I could really go for?

_The girls turn the corner and arrive right in front of a store called 'Comfort Corner.' We see Yang's perspective as she stares through the window of the store, her eyes landing on a massage chair. It is bathed in light as angelic-sounding music plays to accentuate its majesty._

YANG: (dreamily) _MASSAGE CHAIR…_

_Cut to Yang sitting on the chair, clicking a button to make the entire thing vibrate. Her voice gets a vibrating effect to it as she talks._

YANG: Oh… yeeeeaaaah…

RUBY: Yang, you're in here all the time. Why don't you just buy one and bring it home?

YANG: The second you buy a chair like this it stops feeling special. Everyone knows that, Ruby.

_Yang sinks into the seat, closing her eyes. Ruby rolls her eyes at her sister._

RUBY: Well, while you relax, I'm gonna go see if I can get one more donut from the shop before it closes. Have fun with your special chair.

YANG: Thaaaaank yooooou…

_RUBY steps outside. She heads to the donut shop, only to find that the 'closed' sign has been placed out front._

RUBY: Aw, dangit.

_Ruby then steps to rejoin Yang in her store, only to notice that the same men from earlier are entering the dust shop. Their redheaded leader opens the door for them. The men enter and then they are shown throwing out other customers from the establishment. The man then closes the door, flips the 'open' sign to 'closed,' turns off all the lights inside, and lowers the blinds on the windows, cutting off Ruby's view. Before they lower the last blind, Ruby sees the old man at the checkout being grabbed by one of the suited henchmen. Cut to Ruby's nervous expression. She makes her way to the store and tries to peek through the gaps in the blinds. She can't see anything, but she hears yelling and the sound of a struggle. She reaches to open the door, only to find that it is locked. She thinks for a moment, then smiles, pulling what appears to be a bobby pin from her pocket. She slips it into the lock and begins messing around with it until she hears a click. The door is unlocked._

RUBY: (whispering to herself) I'll have to thank Yang later for teaching me that.

_She cautiously opens the door, creeping in slowly. She finds that the store is a mess but is devoid of people. She then hears noise coming from the back room. She slinks back there, finding a staircase leading to the store's basement. She makes her way down, following the muffled voices. As she makes her way farther down, the voices become clearer._

TORCHWICK: You're not giving us what we want, old man. I promise that if you keep holding out on us, it is **not** gonna end well for you.

OLD MAN: Please! I don't know what you're talking about, I swear!

TORCHWICK: Uh huh. I bet. Search the place!

_Ruby finally makes it to the basement, ducking behind a corner as she stares into the next room. She sees the men ripping the place apart, knocking over shelves, kicking over boxes, etc. They appear to be looking for something. The ringleader of the operation, Torchwick, lights up a cigarette as he waits for results._

RUBY: (whispering) Who are these guys?

HENCHMAN: Boss, we got something!

Torchwick makes his way over to investigate. He stands in front of a brick wall. His goon starts knocking on the wall's surface.

HENCHMAN: Ya hear that?

TORCHWICK: Yes. It's hollow.

_Torchwick reaches around the wall, until he finds a loose brick towards the top. He turns back, smiling at the old man before pushing the brick inward. Suddenly, a secret door opens up. Ruby's eyes go wide as she watches the wall open up into a large metal room. The room houses wall to wall vials of dark red dust._

TORCHWICK: Well, I do think we hit the jackpot, boys!

_Torchwick grabs one of the vials. His men take out large briefcases and start loading them up with the dust. Torchwick kneels down on the floor where the old man is lying in pain._

TORCHWICK: Shame on you, sir! Don't you know that selling crimson dust is illegal? You ignite just one vial of this stuff and it can take out an entire city block. **Shame on you!**

OLD MAN: (frightened) I have no choice! I can't compete with the large dust corporations! The only way I break even is by occasionally selling people stuff they can't get anywhere else! I did it for my livelihood! I-I-

TORCHWICK: Oh, relax, geezer! I don't care. We're not the police! In fact, we're here to do you a favor. We're gonna take all of this dangerous contraband off your hands. Isn't that nice of us?

_Torchwick stands up, turning back to the vials of dust. The old man lurches forward, grabbing Torchwick's pant leg._

OLD MAN: Please, no! This shop is all I have! I- **OOF!**

_Mid-sentence, the old man is kicked in the ribs by Torchwick. He is sent flying a few feet back, cringing in pain on the floor. Ruby covers her mouth in shock. Torchwick takes a puff from his cigarette, shaking his head. He turns back to his men, taking the briefcase from one of them._

TORCHWICK: (to his henchman) Would you please put this windbag out of his misery?

HENCHMAN: Pfft, why do I always get cleanup?

_The henchman moves forward, pulling out something from his pocket. It appears to be the hilt of a sword. He clicks a button on the device and a glowing blade suddenly pops out from the hilt. He encroaches on the hurt old man._

OLD MAN: Please, no! I have a family.

HENCHMAN: (quick) Yeah. Big deal. Everyone does. You're gonna die now.

_The henchman moves to stab the old man but then a loud bang rings out and the sword is suddenly shot from the guy's hand. Everyone looks to see where the shot came from, only to see Ruby standing in the doorway, her scythe in rifle form. She cocks the gun._

RUBY: Really? It's one thing to steal from the guy! Why do you also have to do a murder about it?

HENCHMAN: You little-!

The man pulls a gun from his suit. Before he can fire, Ruby uses her Crescent Rose's scythe form to pole vault over the old man and give the henchman a kick that sends him flying backward. He lands right in front of Torchwick. Torchwick scoffs, tossing his cigarette to the floor and stomping it out.

TORCHWICK: This doesn't concern you, red.

RUBY: I'll decide that for myself. (she looks over her back, at the old man) Run! Call the police!

_The old man runs off, leaving up the stairs. Torchwick sneers, snapping his fingers. His group of henchmen all take out their weapons at once, all various colors of glowing blades._

HENCHMAN: This isn't what we came here to do. Should we really be-?

TORCHWICK: (interrupting) Yes! You should absolutely kill that kid.

RUBY: (smiling) You can try.

_The fight breaks out. Ruby does even better in this fight than she did against the Grimm. The men slash at her but always miss her by just a few inches. She blocks their attacks with Crescent Rose and does quite a bit of damage without ever taking any herself. Her scythe slashes through their guns and disarms them of their swords. The men are sent flying in all directions, knocked out on impact. Before long, the group of five killers are all laid out on the floor, moaning as they lay their unconscious. Unfortunately, the entire time Torchwick is focusing on filling at least one briefcase full of the dangerous dust. In the excitement of the fight, he slips away, running up the stairs with the full briefcase. Ruby notices this and uses her semblance to catch up to him. She zooms up the stairs and into the main storeroom. She steps through the door only to find that Torchwick is standing by the front entrance, her path to him blocked by ten brand new henchmen, each with shining weapons._

RUBY: I see you've brought in some new customers. (she pauses) Can I help you find anything or… are you all just browsing?

_The men charge Ruby. Torchwick chortles, leaving the store as the second fight breaks out. This time, Ruby is shown using her environment to her advantage. For example, using her scythe as a bat, hitting the cash register directly into someone's chest, sending them flying through the window. She also smashes a full keg of yellow (lightning) dust all over the floor, igniting it and shocking three of her attackers. The fight soon ends up outside, where Ruby kicks her last attacker into a fire hydrant, cracking it and sending water off in every direction. Ruby then looks upward to see that Torchwick has escaped to the roof. She narrows her eyes. Cut to Torchwick running on the rooftops of the town, leaping from building to building with his cane in one hand and the briefcase in another. Suddenly, he is perplexed to see a red streak zoom past him, before stopping right in front of his face. It is Ruby, who has just used her speed semblance to catch up. He backs away, sneering as he places his briefcase down gently beside him._

TORCHWICK: You're very aggressive for a preteen. You know that?

RUBY: I'm not a preteen. I'm a full teen!

_Torchwick clicks a button on his cane, detaching the top of it to reveal a long, thin blade hidden beneath the innocent looking staff. He holds it out in front of him as Ruby prepares herself again for battle. They clash and this is when Ruby seems the least in control of a fight. She is keeping pace with Torchwick's quick slashes and erratic movements, but just barely. The two fight for a while before Ruby is taken off guard. Torchwick uses the other side of his cane (which seemed to be a holster) as a gun that shoots her backward. She falls back on the roof, Torchwick smiling down at her before checking his watch. He reconnects his cane and moves backward, picking up the briefcase once again. Ruby slowly stands back up._

TORCHWICK: Sorry, red. As much as I'm loving kicking you around. I got a flight to catch.

RUBY: (through gritted teeth) You are _not_ getting away. You've got nowhere to-

_Suddenly, an airship rises above the roof, shining its lights on the two; it's motors deafeningly loud._

RUBY: (tired) ...go.

_The airship turns and shows the passengers inside. Specifically, another well-dressed man holding a bazooka weapon; the barrel aimed right at Ruby. A ladder is lowered from the aircraft and Torchwick jumps onto it._

TORCHWICK: Game's over, kid.

_The gunman presses down the trigger on the bazooka, firing a missile directly at Ruby._

RUBY: That's a missile! That's a missile!

_Ruby runs and jumps off the roof at the last possible second. It explodes and the building becomes a mess of crumbling rubble. Ruby lands on the ground below and looks to the aircraft. She then notices that the rumble from the smoking building is about to fall and crush some nearby on lookers. Her eyes go wide, and she leaps into action, slicing the rubble in half with her scythe before it can reach the civilians. They are saved but she still turns to them, worried for their safety._

RUBY: Are you okay? Everyone okay? Was anyone in that building?!

CITIZEN: No! We'd already closed up!

_Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then looks up to see the aircraft getting away. Torchwick stares at her with a smug expression, showing off the briefcase. She stares back in anger._

RUBY: They are NOT getting away with this _._

_Ruby leaps onto a nearby bench, flipping her scythe into its rifle form. She looks through the crosshairs at the briefcase. She pulls back, taking a deep breath._

RUBY: (mumbling to herself, eyes closed) Highly flammable. One can take out a city block. Just don't hit the briefcase. You got this. Beat the bad guys.

_Ruby opens her eyes and aims once again. She pulls the trigger, and we get a moving shot, following the bullet as it flies through the air, eventually connecting with Torchwick's arm. He shouts in pain, losing his grip on the briefcase._

TORCHWICK: NO!

RUBY: YES! (she pauses) Wait, will they go off if they hit the ground too hard?

_Cut to a shot of the briefcase falling fast towards the ground._

RUBY: Oh, jeez!

_Ruby leaps into action, using her semblance to propel herself forward super-fast, rose petals flying off her form as she moves forward. She then uses her scythe to once again launch herself in the air. She meets the briefcase mid-fall, catching it before it can hit the ground. She starts falling, the briefcase held tightly to her chest; she attempts to cushion the impact._

RUBY: Don't explode, don't explode, don't explode, don't explode!

_She lands on one knee, her eyes shut tight and her teeth clenched. There is a pause, then she opens her eyes. She looks down at the case, letting out a sigh of relief._

RUBY: Okay, cool. Didn't die. I am GREAT at not dying.

_Ruby rises to her feet, staring up at the aircraft and giving it a little wave. Torchwick looks back with a fury in his eyes, holding his damaged arm. He makes his way up the ladder. The henchman flying the aircraft looks back at him._

HENCHMAN: Do you want me to turn back around?

TORCHWICK: No. The authorities will be waiting for us by then. We lost today. (he glares in the direction of the town), But next time will be **much** different.

_Ruby dusts herself off, holding the briefcase in her hand. She looks down at it._

RUBY: Okay, time to give this to the authorities!

_She turns around, only to see herself surrounded by police vehicles, multiple officers, weapons aimed at her, with several spotlights shining toward her (including one coming from a police aircraft). They are all shouting orders at her to 'freeze,' 'get on the ground,' 'drop her weapon,' and 'drop the container!' She places both items on the floor in front of her and lifts her hands over her head, she laughs awkwardly._

RUBY: What a coincidence… I was **just** looking for you guys. Heh, heh.

_A crowd of locals gather around the circus of police vehicles and officers. One of which being Yang. Her eyes go wide as she watches the scene in total confusion._

YANG: What did I miss?!

_The next scene starts with Ruby sitting in what appears to be the interrogation room of a police precinct. She taps the table with her fingers as she nervously sits in the dark room, questioned by two gruff sounding police officers._

OFFICER 1: So, you shot the bad guy's arm… and then the building blew up?

RUBY: No, I shot the guy's arm _after_ the building blew up. Which, by the way, really was NOT my fault! They had rocket launchers and-!

OFFICER 2: We know! We know. You didn't blow up the building. Nobody died. And most of the nearby surveillance footage backs up your claims of how things went down.

RUBY: Oh, good. I-

OFFICER 1: HOWEVER, you did engage dangerous criminals despite being a minor with ZERO authority to take such rash and destructive actions!

RUBY: But- they were-!

OFFICER 2: We know! You were just trying to help. But, young lady, the way to help would have been to leave the shop, take out your scroll, and call the police.

RUBY: But if I had waited for you, that man would be dead!

OFFICER 1: **That man** is probably going to get a life sentence for selling illegal dust. Doesn't sound too much better to me!

_Ruby stares at her hands, looking disappointed._

RUBY: What about me? Am I getting punished?

OFFICER 1: Yes. Normally you'd be thrown in juvie and your family fined for the damages…

_Ruby stares up in horror, only for the officer to hold his hand up, stopping her from despairing out loud._

OFFICER 1: But, lucky for you, someone with deep pockets has taken an interest in your situation. He preemptively paid your fine and sweet talked all the charges against you out of existence.

RUBY: (confused) Wh- Who did all that?

_The officer is about to answer when the door opens behind him. He moves over and whispers with someone standing in the doorway. He nods. The entire time, Ruby is looking confused and anxious. The officer steps back, letting out a long breath._

OFFICER 1: Speak of the devil. He's here to see you now. (He collects his papers from the desk. He turns to the other officer) Let's go.

_The officers clear out and Ruby watches as they are replaced with a well-dressed, grey haired man. He steps into the room wearing round shades. He is smiling, offering Ruby a much calmer temperament than her last visitors._

OZPIN: Ruby Rose. It's an honor to finally, formally meet you. Although, this isn't quite how I expected to do this. You're just full of surprises.

RUBY: I'm sorry. Do I know you?

OZPIN: I apologize. My name is Professor Ozpin. You can call me Oz if you'd like.

RUBY: (excited) Professor Ozpin? Like… Principle of Beacon Professor Ozpin?

_Ozpin nods, taking a seat across from Ruby. She perks up in her seat, smiling._

RUBY: Oh, wow! It's an honor to meet you! My sister is going to your school this semester! My parents went there too! Do you remember a Summer Rose and a Taiyang Xiao Long?

OZPIN: Of course! Summer was a model student. Such a caring and talented person. It was a pleasure teaching her. (pause) Your father was a nightmare.

RUBY: He was? Oh, I bet him and my Uncle Qrow caused a LOT of trouble, didn't they? What's the worst thing they ever did?!

OZPIN: Ruby, that's not really what I came here to talk about.

RUBY: Oh, right. Sorry, I- Wait, were you the one who bailed me out of trouble?

_Ozpin nods, still smirking. Ruby's expression shifts back to confusion_

RUBY: But why?

OZPIN: It's quite simple, Ruby. I've had my eye on you for quite some time.

RUBY: You have?

OZPIN: Oh, yes. I like to visit the academies in secret every once in a while. I look for upcoming talent that might be suitable for admission at my school. And, I must say, your skill and work ethic has really impressed me.

RUBY: Really? Thank you, sir!

OZPIN: It is also absolutely terrifying.

RUBY: Thank- you-? What?

OZPIN: Don't take offense. All I mean to say is that… natural talent like yours needs to be nurtured, and properly developed. You're not feeling challenged at Signal anymore, are you?

RUBY: No. I'm not. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just in such a rush to move on.

OZPIN: Well, your semblance is **speed** , is it not? You seem to be exercising that trait in all aspects of your life. (he takes a breath, tilting his head as he stares at her) Plus, you've got those silver eyes. A very rare trait. There are even some who believe that children born with silver eyes will always grow to be naturally gifted huntsman.

RUBY: Really? Heh. And here I was jealous that I didn't inherit my dad's 'baby blues' like Yang did.

_Ozpin laughs, standing up from his chair and placing one hand on the table._

OZPIN: To get to the point, Ruby… I think you could be doing more. So, I'd like to offer you a spot at Beacon.

RUBY: A guaranteed spot! That's great! Does that mean I won't even have to take the exam in three years?

OZPIN: Ruby, I think you misunderstand my intention here. I want you to start this upcoming semester. I'm offering to grant you early admission.

RUBY: (shocked) Err- Early admission?!

OZPIN: Yes. I think we can make room in the curriculum for talent like yours. If that's what you want. What do you say?

_There is a pause, Ruby's face freezes in an open mouth smile. She squeals, her body suddenly going limp as she falls out of the chair and onto the floor. Ozpin glances down from his chair, an eyebrow raised._

OZPIN: I'll take that as a yes. (ahem) Now. I just need one thing from you. Since you are still below the required age for admission, I will need your parent's permission before I can enroll you.

_Cut to Ruby on the floor, her wide smile transitioning into a nervous expression. She sits up._

RUBY: Wait, what was that last part?

_The next scene shows an exterior shot of Torchwick's aircraft flying over the sea. The shot then changes to show him sitting in the vehicle, bandaging his arm as he speaks with someone over a video call. The video is distorted so we cannot see who it is. However, the voice is unmistakably female, possibly someone middle-aged. The woman on the phone has a soft, yet authoritative tone._

WOMAN: So, all of that destruction… all of that fighting and chasing out in the open… ALL of that trouble… and you're coming back empty handed?

TORCHWICK: I have no excuse. Girl got the drop on us. I underestimated her.

WOMAN: Clearly. (she sighs) Oh, Roman. Normally, if a subordinate failed me to the degree in which you just did... I'd take GREAT pleasure in punishing them. But, seeing as how this is the very first time you couldn't deliver in the ten years I've known you… I'm going to give you a pass. However, you only get so many strikes, Roman. Consider this your first.

_A close shot on Torchwick's face. He looks broken, steaming with rage at his own failure._

TORCHWICK: Understood. I won't fail you again.

_Cut back to Xiao Long house. We join Ruby, Yang, Taiyang, and Zwei in the living room. Yang has her arms around Ruby and is shaking her as they hug. Zwei is happily barking at the two from the couch, while Taiyang is sitting in a nearby chair, looking at the girls._

YANG: This is great! We're both gonna be freshmen! We're gonna graduate at the same time! (gasp) We could be on the same team! We could be in the same dorm! This is great!

RUBY: (struggling to talk) Okay- Yes- Great… Yang… you're crushing my windpipe!

YANG: (lets go of Ruby) Oh, sorry! But it's just SO exciting, right?

_Yang looks between her sister and her father. They both look conflicted about the coming conversation. The only one who looks happy in the room is Zwei._

YANG: I mean, right? This is a good thing! Ruby's not in trouble and- and- now she can come to school with me- and-

TAIYANG: Yang, can you give me a minute with your sister?

_Yang nods, picking up Zwei and heading out of the room. Ruby takes a few steps forward and sits on the couch beside Taiyang. He leans forward in the chair._

RUBY: Before you start, Ozpin already said he's fine covering the cost of my… mistake even if I don't go to his school. So, there's no pressure there. (she pauses) Look, you're my dad. So, what you say goes. And if you don't think I'm ready for Beacon, then I won't go to Beacon. But—I just think-"

TAIYANG: (interrupts) You should go.

RUBY: What?

TAIYANG: Ruby… Yesterday, I told you that your skills didn't justify you running into danger. Remember that? Well, last night… You snuck into that shop because you thought someone was in trouble. You saved those people from that rubble because you didn't want to see anyone get hurt. And you stopped the bad guys because you didn't want them to get their hands on something so dangerous. (he pauses) Ruby, it's clear to me that you are so desperate to help people that you do it without really thinking. And although I love that about you, it can also lead you to making some bad choices. Especially when you're so cavalier with throwing yourself headfirst into bad situations. But I can't say helping people isn't a good justification… So, you might as well learn how to help people the RIGHT way. You know? **Without** the horrifying property damage. And I don't think you'll learn that here.

RUBY: (hopeful) So, you're saying…?

TAIYANG: Go to Beacon. Hone your skills. Become the BEST huntress in the world! And then, keep helping people. And I promise, you will make me, and your mom, so damn proud.

RUBY: (smiling, tearful) Oh, Dad… Thank you!

_The two hug, embracing for a few moments. Then, sniffles and cries are heard off screen. Both of them pull back, opening their eyes in confusion as to where that crying is coming from. Then Taiyang smirks._

TAIYANG: Yang. You were listening the entire time, huh?

YANG: (from behind a corner) Maybe…

TAIYANG: You can come out and celebrate now.

_YANG jumps back into the room with a loud "Woo!"; both her fists up in the air. She then moves to give Ruby and her Dad a big group hug. Zwei even joins in, jumping on Ruby's lap and licking at her face. We fade out from this nice family moment to show Ruby in her room. She is packing up her stuff. As she does, she picks up the photo of her and Summer Rose, staring down at it with a smile. Yang appears in her doorway._

YANG: Hey! Our flight's in a few minutes. Ready to go?

_Ruby gives the picture one last glance, a warm expression on her face as she places it back down on her nightstand. She turns to Yang. We get a close up on just her face. She gives us a confident look, nodding._

RUBY: Yeah, I'm ready.

To be continued…

(Credits roll.)


	2. Cold as Ice

RWBY Ultimate

Season One - Episode Two

"Cold as Ice"

_Establishing shot: Closeup on Professor Ozpin's face. His expression is relaxed, and his tone is calm yet authoritative as he starts to speak._

OZPIN: People always ask me, "Ozpin, what exactly are the qualities that make up the perfect huntsman? What can I do to become the ideal warrior?" And I tell them the same thing every time. There is no one way to be a huntsman or a huntress. There is no secret code or special set of moves that will suddenly turn you into the model monster-hunter overnight. Ultimately, your effectiveness as a Huntsman will always be determined not by your moves with a sword or strength of your aura… but by your actions on the battlefield. Which is why I always prefer to be present when we test new Beacon applicants. Such as yourselves.

_The camera finally turns to show where Ozpin is. He is looking down at four students from a balcony, staring at them through a glass barrier. The four students are standing in a line in a training area. Though, at the moment, it looks like an empty room with grey tiles covering every square inch. The students include a girl with red hair in a blue vest (holding a long-curved dagger), a skinny guy with a green mohawk wearing a green sleeveless T (holding two knives that have rotating barrels on them filled with dust), and a brown, faux-hawk haired guy in some impressive shining armor (holding a black, spiked mace). Standing in front of those three is a girl dressed all in white. A white jacket with a white skirt, both with red linings that pop out from the ensemble. Even her hair is white (done up in a ponytail on the right side of her head), while her eyes are a calming blue. She has a somewhat noticeable scar that trails down the left side of her forehead then continues beneath her left eye. Her weapon is a long silver rapier, also with a rotating dust barrel. The three students behind her look confident, but that is nothing compared to the smug look on her face. Ozpin continues to talk as the shot scrolls over each member._

OZPIN: Octavia Ember, Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester… and Weiss Schnee. Together, you are Team WORC. Your principal tells me that you are four of Sanctum's finest pupils.

_The shot returns to Ozpin's face. He smiles to himself._

OZPIN: I'll be the judge of that.

_Ozpin nods to the three people who are running the control pads located in the booth. After a few keystrokes from them, we cut back to the four students in the training room. The grey tiles start to move upward and downward, changing to different heights randomly. Some of the tiles then open up, releasing training drones into the room, flying robots with long wired arms and blank white faces with red eyes. Before long, about twenty of the machines have flooded into the room. The students all gain their footing, just in time for the robots to start attacking them. The fight begins and we spend most of our time watching Weiss. We first see how she uses different types of dust in her sword; attacking the robots with fire, lightning, and, of course, ice powers. We also see how she uses magic symbols on her feet to stick to hard surfaces, making it easy for her to stay on the tiles as they rise; even running up the side of the rising columns to get higher ground. However, the main thing to be taken away from this fight is that Weiss is not a team player. She essentially destroys every robot in the room, stealing kill shots from her fellow teammates and even causing some of them to lose their footing as she weaves around them. She proves herself to be very skilled, but also an inconsiderate show-off. When all the drones have been destroyed and the room goes back to normal, Weiss is standing on the tile in the center of the room, taking a bow to the booth as she is lowered to the floor. The rest of her team shoots daggers at her. Ozpin gives his first displeased look of the series._

OZPIN: Thank you for the demonstration, Team WORC. Very… impressive.

_Weiss smiles before turning to look at her team, not noticing their sour looks._

WEISS: Hear that team? Impressive! We all know that what means…Consider me accepted!

RUSSEL: (annoyed) You mean, consider _us…_ right?

WEISS: Oh, yeah. Of course. Very good job with all the things you did. Okay, so… who wants to get lunch?

_The three give her one last dirty look before walking away without saying anything more._

WEISS: Alright then. (pauses, crossing her arms) Huh, what's their problem?

(TITLE CARD / THEME SONG / OPENING CREDITS)

_Open up on an exterior shot of a white stretch limo driving down a winding country road. We then cut to inside the limo where Weiss is staring out the window. She then hears a beeping sound and looks down to see a message on her scroll (phone). The message is from someone named Winter. It says, "How did it go?" Weiss smiles to herself and we see her type back, "Nailed it," with a thumb's up emoticon. We return to an exterior shot of the limo as it makes its way towards a large mansion far off in the distance. The limo parks in front of the entrance and the driver quickly pops out of the car and walks over to Weiss's door to open it for her. Weiss steps out of the car, thanking the driver. She makes her way up the stairs and to the front door. She steps inside. Her voice echoes as she talks, shutting the door behind her._

WEISS: I'm home!

_She takes a few steps forward and we see how extravagant and huge her home is. There is a tall staircase to her left. We see that there is a boy who looks a bit younger than Weiss sitting on the second step, playing with his scroll. He shares Weiss's white hair and wears grey clothing._

_He turns to look at Weiss._

WHITLEY: Nobody cares.

WEISS: Ugh. What are you doing out here, twerp? Don't you usually lock yourself in the parlor room and play video games.

WHITLEY: Mom said I can't be in there while she talks to the wizard guy.

_Weiss is about to walk up the stairs to her room, when she stops mid-step, staring down at her brother._

WEISS: Wait, who? What was his name?

WHITLEY: I don't know. Some old dude with stupid looking glasses.

_Weiss quickly jumps from the stairs and we see her running towards the parlor room. When she gets to the door, we see her butler, a portly, balding man named Klein, standing in front of it. As she rushes up to barge in the room, Klein puts out one hand, stopping her._

KLEIN: Whoa, whoa! Weiss, where is the fire?

WEISS: Klein, I need to get in there!

KLEIN: I'm afraid I can't do that. Your mother asked for complete privacy while she talked to the Headmaster.

WEISS: (smiling) The Headmaster! So, it's true. Ozpin is here! He probably wanted to give me my acceptance letter in person. Oh, Klein, you've gotta let me in.

_Klein steps in front of the door, shaking his head at Weiss._

KLEIN: Weiss, calm yourself. Let your mother finish her talk with him first and then you can go inside.

WEISS: Oh. Okay. (pause) Can I at least eavesdrop by putting my ear to the door?

KLEIN: (thinks for a moment) Sure. Go nuts.

_He steps away and Weiss eagerly gets on her knees by the door, pushing her ear against the wood. We get a close up of her face as she listens. The voices are muffled._

KLEIN: Hear anything juicy?

_Weiss shushes him and listens. Suddenly, the voices start sounding clearer. This is because the people inside have started moving closer to the door as they talk._

OZPIN: (becoming more audible as the sentence goes on) Thank you for meeting with me, Willow.

WILLOW: No trouble, Ozpin. You're always welcome. I just don't know how I'm gonna tell Weiss.

OZPIN: You can leave that to me, okay? And thank you for being so understanding yourself. I know this news isn't-

_Weiss listens so closely, that she is completely taken off guard when the door finally opens. It swings out from her and makes her fall forward at her mother and Ozpin's feet. She nervously looks up at the two. Her mother, Willow Schnee, is a tall woman with black hair and fair skin, dressed in a long white dress. At the moment, Willow is staring down at her daughter with a surprised and ashamed look. Ozpin raises an eyebrow at the girl. Weiss goes bug-eyed before quickly standing up and dusting herself off._

WEISS: Ah, hello Professor Ozpin. Mother. Klein told me you two were in a meeting. I just thought I'd-

OZPIN: (interrupting) Listen in on our private chat?

WILLOW: Oh, Weiss. Ozpin, I am SO sorry for my daughter's behavior.

OZPIN: Don't be sorry. I'm glad she's here. Do you mind if I speak with her alone?

WILLOW: Of course. Weiss, would you mind-?

WEISS: Not at all! It's an honor to have an audience with you, Headmaster.

_Ozpin gives an awkward chuckle, closing the door behind them as they step inside. Willow looks incredibly nervous as she takes a few steps back from the door._

KLEIN: Madame- May I ask what that was about?

_Cut to Weiss and Ozpin in the parlor room._

WEISS: I must say, it is a real treat to see you again, Professor Ozpin. I don't know if you remember but we met about three years back.

OZPIN: Did we? Was it at one of your father's company parties?

WEISS: (she laughs) No, sir. I mean, I do go to those but I'm usually too busy just standing around and posing for press photos. I'm talking about when you came to Sanctum three years back.

OZPIN: Oh, right. I was looking for young talent to enter The-

WEISS: (interrupting) The Youth Vytal Tournament. Yes! I was one of the students chosen to audition for a spot on your team. Of course, you didn't pick me. You picked Pyrrha Nikos. Not that I'm holding that against you!

_Weiss lets out another phony laugh. Ozpin nods, giving a half smile_

OZPIN: Yes. Well, that's good. How is Pyrrha? She still goes to Sanctum, doesn't she?

WEISS: Sometimes. When she's not off doing commercials for shoes or breakfast cereals. I mean, if **I** missed that much school, **I'd** be punished but… I guess once I've won as many tournaments as her, the rules won't apply to me either.

_As Weiss babbles, it soon becomes apparent that Ozpin is not fully listening to her. Instead, he is staring intently at her face._

OZPIN: Where did you get that scar?

WEISS: I- What?

OZPIN: That scar. I don't remember you having that the last time we saw one another.

WEISS: Oh, it's nothing. Accident. I'm totally fine.

_Ozpin gives her a concerned look then takes a few steps back._

OZPIN: Okay then. Anyway, on to business. Please, have a seat.

_Weiss and Ozpin sit in the two loveseats across from each other. Weiss sits with a lady-like posture, back straight and legs crossed. She sits there happily, not picking up on Ozpin's cold intentions._

OZPIN: Weiss, you seem very _passionate_ about attending Beacon.

WEISS: (proudly) Oh, I am! How could I not be? My sister attended Beacon. As did my father. And his father. And his father. Also, my uncle. And great uncle. And-

OZPIN: Yes, yes! I am well aware of the relationship your family has with my institution.

WEISS: How can you not be?! The Schnee tree always produces perfect Huntsmen. Well, except for my talentless brother.

OZPIN: Yes, well… (ahem) You're clearly very committed to our academy. We could tell by the multiple letters of recommendation you've sent directly to us. As well as your transcripts from every school you've ever attended, your medical records, your dorm room preferences-

WEISS: (interrupting) Don't forget the resumes I've sent! I update it at least once a month, every month.

OZPIN: Yes. I'm aware. You've been mailing them to us for the last year and a half. Every month.

WEISS: I'm sorry, you seem bothered by that. Is it wrong to be prepared? I mean, if I'm going to be a Beacon student, you should know-

OZPIN: (interrupting) That's just it, Weiss. I took your passion into consideration and decided it'd be best to tell you this face to face… You won't be attending Beacon.

WEISS: What? Why? What happened to the school!? Did a Grimm attack it or something?

OZPIN: What? No.

WEISS: It was those White Fang people wasn't it?! They blew up the school, didn't they?!

OZPIN: No! The school is fine!

WEISS: The school is fine? Then why can't I go there.

OZPIN: (slowly) Because… you didn't get in, Weiss. Your application was rejected.

_Weiss blinks, tilting her head to the side as she stares at Ozpin. Then she smiles, pointing at Ozpin._

WEISS: Oh! This is a joke! You're joking! It's a joke! Say it's a joke! (getting serious) Please say it's a joke.

OZPIN: I'm afraid not. I am completely serious.

_Weiss looks at him in disbelief. Sitting forward in her chair, hunched over as she stares at him with crazy eyes._

WEISS: What?! Why?! How?! How did I **not** get in?!

OZPIN: I'm afraid that I didn't care for what I saw at your exam this morning.

WEISS: WHAT?! I destroyed every robot on that field! None of them could TOUCH me! What could I have possibly done wrong?!

OZPIN: (pauses) Okay, I'll tell you what. Take a guess at why you think I didn't pass you. What was my reasoning? If you can tell me that, I promise to admit you.

_Weiss narrows her eyes at him, thinking for a moment. She then snaps her fingers, thinking she's got it._

WEISS: It's my weapon isn't it! The dust barrel! I shouldn't rely on dust if I want to be a real huntress. Hey, Professor, don't you worry. I have taken down plenty of enemies without using dust. My rapier is a fierce enough weapon without it. And I'm pretty adept at hand-to-hand. Perhaps we can reschedule another audition and I can show you-

_Ozpin lifts one hand, cutting Weiss off. He shakes his head._

OZPIN: I'm sorry, Weiss. But it's over. There's no place for you at Beacon. I hope you understand.

_The camera slowly pushes in on Weiss's blank expression. She takes a deep breath in through her nose. Cut to a shot of Willow and Klein standing outside the door. Willow is pacing nervously._

WILLOW: I hope she's taking it okay. I wouldn't want her to lose her head.

KLEIN: Oh, give your daughter more credit. She can be very patient and understanding when she-

_A loud bang is heard behind the door, followed by Weiss yelling…_

WEISS: _YOU SICK, SANCTIMONIOUS LUNATIC!_

KLEIN: My goodness.

WEISS: _WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!_

_The door opens and Ozpin waltzes out. He doesn't look too bothered or angry at being yelled at by Weiss. Weiss is angrily pacing around the parlor in the background. Ozpin looks over at Willow._

OZPIN: She's a bit ruffled, but I'm sure she'll come to accept it.

WEISS: _NO, I WON'T!_

OZPIN: Just give her some time.

WILLOW: Thank you for telling her in person, Ozpin. Will you still be attending our gala tomorrow?

OZPIN: Of course. Thank you for the invitation. And for letting me speak to your daughter.

WEISS: _AND THANK_ _ **YOU**_ _FOR RUINING MY LIFE, YOU ANCIENT FOOL!_

OZPIN: I should get going.

Willow: I am **very** sorry for her behavior.

OZPIN: Don't be. She should feel these feelings. I'll see you tomorrow night.

_Klein shows Ozpin to the door. Weiss finally follows him out of the parlor room, standing by the door and still yelling at him._

WEISS: _YEAH! GO AHEAD AND RUN! DREAM-STEALER!_

WILLOW: Weiss! That's enough! You know better than to talk to someone that way! I raised you better than that!

WEISS: But Mom, he's being unreasonable! He told me he had a problem with my audition and then refused to tell me what the problem was! How can I fix it if I don't know what **it** is?!

WILLOW: Weiss, stop it! You are acting like a child.

WEISS: I'm the child?! He's the one making dumb, stupid, dummy, jerk decisions!

_Klein returns to Willow and Weiss, a troubled look on his face._

KLEIN: Weiss, I'm afraid you might be spiraling.

WEISS: I'M NOT SPIRALING! HE IS! I'M JUST FINE!

_Weiss's face starts to go red as she yells once again. Willow moves forward and grabs her daughter, holding her shoulders. She looks her in the eyes._

WILLOW: Weiss! Enough with the tantrum! You need to breathe.

_Weiss closes her eyes, still looking furious. But she takes her mother's advice and starts to take slow breaths._

WILLOW: That's it. In and out. Relax.

_Weiss calms down, staring down at the floor._

WEISS: What am I supposed to tell Dad? He's- He's gonna be so ashamed of me. He's gonna get angry and I just-

_Willow moves her hand to touch Weiss's chin, lifting her head to look her mother in the eye._

WILLOW: Don't you worry about your father. I will deal with him. You just go to your room and get some rest. Okay?

_Weiss's lip quivers, looking defeated. She nods and walks past her mother, arms crossed over her stomach as she makes her way towards the stairs. As she does, her brother watches with a satisfied look on his face. When Weiss is up the stairs and out of earshot, Willow sighs._

KLEIN: I can't believe she was rejected.

WHITLEY: (sarcastically) Yeah. Couldn't have happened to a better person.

WILLOW: Whitley, hush.

KLEIN: Are you sure you don't want to tell her **why** she wasn't accepted?

WILLOW: I trust Ozpin's judgement. If he says that it's a conclusion she must reach on her own, then I believe him.

_Klein looks worried about this decision. We then cut to Weiss in her room. She is pacing around, unable to calm herself down._

WEISS: How could he-?! That no good-! That son of a-!

_Weiss then stops mid-pace, taking another deep breath._

WEISS: Relax, Weiss. This is fine. You're fine. Just… gotta get your mind off of it.

_Weiss looks down at her bed. She sees the remote for the television and nods to herself deciding that maybe some TV can calm her nerves. She pushes the power button and we get a shot of the television starting up on what appears to be a sports channel. In the center of the screen is a woman dressed in gold with her red hair done up in a ponytail. She is holding a spear over her head and there are several graphics all over the TV indicating she has just won something. The voice of an announcer starts speaking over the image._

ANNOUNCER: Here she is again, folks! The winner of The Youth Vytal Tournament three years in a row…. Pyrrha Nikos! She dedicates her win to all of her friends working hard at Sanctum! And she is excited to announce that she has finally settled on a huntsman academy. Yes, Pyrrha Nikos will officially be joining Beacon Academy next semester!

_Cut back to Weiss's face, her eye twitching and her teeth grinding. Then we cut back to the TV._

ANNOUNCER: Yes, the only thing this girl enjoys more than book-learning, is the addictive taste of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes! Available in a store near you!

_We then see the TV remote fly directly into the television, making a large crack that damages the screen and ruins the picture. We cut back to Weiss. She falls back onto her bed, grabbing a nearby pillow. She puts the pillow to her face and screams into it. We hear a high-pitched, muffled sound that lasts a few seconds. When she puts the pillow back down, she is sniffling. She sits back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. She mutters to herself._

WEISS: What am I doing wrong?

_The next day goes by in a blur for Weiss. This is illustrated by a montage of her sleepwalking through her day without once changing expressions. She wears a neutral, solemn look the entire time. This montage starts off by showing her sadly getting ready for a day at Sanctum. This is followed up by her leaning forehead first against the window of her limo. During that shot, we can hear two people talking in the background. The voices are coming from the car radio. At first, they talk about unimportant stuff, but then the volume goes up when they say this…_

RADIO: In local news, a gala is being hosted by the Schnee Dust Company right here in Mistral! The multi-billion-dollar company has booked a ballroom and invited a cavalcade of legendary guests (aka possible investors) in order to show off their newest project. Specifically, a new type of security technology. You hear about this? Yeah, apparently the company has started dabbling in the business of experimental tech… An odd choice, I guess but, man, they sure have come a long way from being just one guy mining dust, huh?

_Weiss doesn't seem to listen to the man on the radio. Especially after her scroll beeps and she looks down to see that Winter has messaged her again. The message reads, "Mother told me what happened. Are you feeling alright?" Weiss reads this and we see her start typing a few different responses but deletes every single one before sending it. She then tosses her phone onto the seat beside her, looking back out the window. The rest of her day is spent doing activities with the same dull expression. The shot focuses on this sad stare as she walks down the hallway, sits in class, and gets food from the lunch line. The scene sticks here, ending the short montage. Weiss carries her tray of food over to where two of her teammates are sitting: Octavia and Russel. She mumbles to herself as she slowly works her way there._

WEISS: Put on a brave face. Don't show weakness. If you didn't get in, they probably didn't either. You can commiserate.

_She takes a deep breath and now hustles it to the table. She sits with them, all smiles. The two of them regard her with resignation but try to be polite._

WEISS: Hello, teammates. How are we feeling today?

OCTAVIA: We're okay. How are _you_ feeling, Weiss?

WEISS: Fantastic. As always.

RUSSEL: Are you… sure about that?

OCTAVIA: Russel, don't push it.

WEISS: Uh, what? Why are you guys acting weird?

OCTAVIA: Well, we kind of heard this… tiny rumor that you... didn't get into Beacon.

WEISS: (offering a phony smile) No. What? Where'd you hear that?

RUSSEL: Your brother told my brother.

WEISS: Ugh! (her face goes red again) Whitley, you little weasel!

OCTAVIA: So, it's true? You didn't make it?

WEISS: A mistake on Ozpin's part, I assure you. He clearly doesn't know talent when it's staring him right in his stupid old face.

RUSSEL: (murmuring) I don't know. He seemed to like us just fine.

_Octavia elbows Russel beneath the table. Weiss looks between the two, eyes narrowed._

WEISS: What is that supposed to mean?

OCTAVIA: Well, we didn't want to brag, but Russel, Cardin, and I were given our acceptance letters this morning.

_Weiss's eyes go wide, and she bangs her fist on the table. She then takes a few deep breaths. Octavia and Russel look worried._

OCTAVIA: Uh, Weiss… Are you okay?

WEISS: (through gritted teeth) That is SO wonderful for you guys. I'm very, very happy for you.

RUSSEL: Are you sure? Because you look like you're about to grind your teeth into a fine powder. And then murder us.

WEISS: HA HA! What? No! I'm happy! Thrilled for you! You're my friends and teammates. Who cares if I was cruelly rejected and thus officially blocked from achieving the life I've literally always dreamed of and bringing shame to my family's hard-earned name? No… big… deal.

OCTAVIA: You know, Beacon isn't even that great. My first choice is actually Atlas. So, I might-

_Weiss suddenly stands up from her seat, smashing her hands down on her lunch tray and sending food everywhere._

WEISS: Oh, wonderful! So, you got in and you _didn't even want to go!_ Wow! Is that the secret?! Do I just **care** too much?!

_Weiss abruptly leaves the table. As she storms away, she pushes past Cardin who was heading towards them. He spills some of the food he was carrying on his tray onto his uniform. He looks over his shoulder at her and scoffs. He turns to his table._

CARDIN: The hell is her problem?!

OCTAVIA: Just leave her alone.

RUSSEL: She didn't make it into Beacon.

_Cardin laughs out loud. We hear him as we get a closeup of Weiss's face as she walks away._

CARDIN: No kidding. I'm not surprised. Spoiled brat.

_We watch as Weiss's expression turns from grief to anger. She turns back around and stares down Cardin from a few tables away._

WEISS: What was that?!

_Cardin turns to look at Weiss, wiping off some of the food on his clothes as he takes a few steps forward._

CARDIN: I said, "I'm not surprised."

RUSSEL: Cardin, I don't think you should-

CARDIN: (interrupting) Oh shut up, Russel! I am tired of you guys always trying to play nice with her. It's time someone tells her the truth!

WEISS: And what **truth** would that be?

CARDIN: The **truth** is that you're a crappy leader and an obnoxious person!

WEISS: _**I'm**_ obnoxious?!

CARDIN: It's true! You walk around like you own the place, treating everyone like dirt, acting all superior! Even during fights! You push us around, take our kills, never offer us support when we're in danger… and then you're surprised when we don't want to spend another second with you afterward! Who in their right mind would willingly be around a whiny showoff like you?! (he pauses) No wonder your dad lives in Atlas. If I was him… I'd want a thousand miles between us too.

WEISS: (shocked, frozen) I- You-!

CARDIN: Yeah? Excellent comeback.

_Cardin smirks, turning his back to Weiss. She clenches her fists, narrowing her eyes at him. Then she reaches behind her and we see that she has something resting on her back. She pulls it out from under her shirt and we see that it is the handle of her special rapier. She then clicks a button and the blade pops forward. The scene than cuts back to Cardin walking back to his seat._

CARDIN: You're welcome for the free reality check, snowflake! You really needed- Oof!

_Cardin is suddenly sent flying in the air. He is hit in the back by what appears to be a glowing burst of ice magic. His back is now covered in frost as he lands face first on the ground. The camera cuts back to Weiss who is standing there with her sword drawn._

WEISS: Mention my father again and you will pay for it!

_Cardin stands up, giving Weiss a dirty look. He then steps forward and reaches for the bag he left under the cafeteria seat. Russel tries to hold him back but is easily thrown to the side. Cardin opens the bag, removing his black mace. He holds it out in front of him. The rest of the students start egging the two on, telling them to "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"_

CARDIN: You're gonna pay for _that_ right now, princess.

_The two run at each other and clash, fighting right there in the center of the cafeteria, students surrounding them as they duel._

OCTAVIA: (yells over the roaring crowd) Shouldn't the moderators be stopping this?!

_The shot cuts to what appears to be the teachers who are responsible for stopping this kind of thing. One is a younger teacher using his scroll, and the other is an older woman sleeping on the job. Cut back to the fight and Weiss and Cardin are battling with very different styles. Weiss is quick and defensive, while Cardin goes for slow but powerful attacks. Their fight ends up causing a great deal of property damage as they fight on tables, break plates, throw benches and cause other sorts of mayhem. Finally, Weiss gains the upper hand when she uses her semblance to run along the wall, leap off of it, and deliver a swift kick to Cardin's face; knocking him out and winning the fight for her. She lands beside him and points the edge of her rapier right at his throat. Her breathing is heavy, and her expression gives off a powerful anger. Until she looks up from Cardin and sees that the students around her are no longer cheering. Instead, they look at her with concerned expressions. She struggles to say anything, realizing she might have gone too far. Finally, a true authority figure bursts through the door: you can tell by the way she's dressed that she is the principal of the school._

PRINCIPAL: What is going on?! (she surveys the situation) Who did this?

_Every student in the room points at Weiss. She looks ashamed. The scene then cuts to her back in her limo, cruising down that country road toward her home again. She is looking out the window when her scroll starts to beep again. She looks down at it casually, probably expecting to see a message from Winter. Instead, she sees she is getting a video call from her father. Her eyes are filled with unabashed panic. She moves her thumb over the red button, wanting desperately to drop the call. But she can't bring herself to do it and accepts the call instead. A hologram suddenly shoots forward from the phone, floating above her. It projects the image of her father, Jacques Schnee. He is in shadow, but we can make out a few of his features. Mostly his cold blue eyes, grey hair, grey mustache, and well-trimmed beard; as well as his sharp jaw and pronounced cheekbones. He is staring at Weiss through the camera with barely held contempt for his own daughter. He speaks in a low, unsympathetic tone._

JACQUES: Weiss.

WEISS: (nervously) Ah, hello father! How are you feeling? How is Atlas? I'm sure the company heads must be pretty excited about the gala ton-

JACQUES: (cuts her off) Do you really think that's why I called? To talk to my daughter about my business in Atlas?

WEISS: Well, I-

JACQUES: No. I'm calling because I'm concerned about my daughter in Mistral. The one who was rejected from Beacon, screamed at its headmaster, and is now starting FIGHTS at school.

WEISS: I'm sorry, father. I was-

JACQUES: Do NOT interrupt. (sigh) Weiss. I know I raised you to be better than this. It wounds me to see that you are wasting all the training we've done since you were seven. Perhaps I never should have left you to do this on your own. Did you start slacking off after I left Mistral? Is that what this is? You're getting back at me for spending too much time at the office?! Still need your father to do all the heavy lifting _for you?!_

WEISS: No! No, father I-

JACQUES: Because I can't this time! Maybe if you wanted to come to the Atlas Academy I could pull some strings, but Ozpin can't be bought. Speaking of which, do not try speaking to him at the gala tonight. Your mother will tell me if you forced another tirade on him.

WEISS: Are- Are you not coming tonight, father?

JACQUES: Something came up. The board and I have far too much on our plate to waste time on a glorified weapons expo. However, your attendance is mandatory. There might be press there and I want them to see that our "family business" still has a family as a figure head. So, dress in something pretty, smile, and don't say anything. To anyone. Or do anything. Or touch anything! And leave the weapon at home. I'm not so sure you should have it anymore. Just attend the party without cursing or starting a riot. Do you think you're capable of that?

WEISS: (looking down, shaking) Yes, father.

JACQUES: Excellent. Good bye, Weiss.

WEISS: Bye.

_Her father hangs up and Weiss is just sitting there, utterly destroyed. She once again wears an expression of grief, leading us into another montage of her barely registering the next few hours. She wears the same stone-cold face through returning home, being reprimanded by her mother, teased by her brother, comforted by Klein, fitted for a dress, done up in makeup by a servant, led to a limo, driven to the ballroom, and escorted through the entrance. People are speaking to her through this montage, but there is no way for us to hear what they are saying. From Weiss's perspective, everything is warbled as she is not listening to a word of what people are telling her. We finally come out of this perspective as she makes her way down the main stairs of the ballroom, arriving officially at the gala. It is an interesting looking event, halfway between a fancy dinner party and a tech expo. There is a dance floor and several tables with wealthy, well dressed party guests sitting at them. There are also specific areas displaying new advancements in technology. Weiss passes a new kind of drone robot, a virtual reality prototype, a nanobot demonstration, and several other interesting, advanced-looking machines. The hall also has signs everywhere that read "SCHNEE DUST COMPANY" in big letters. Then below that is written "In association with Polendina Industries," in much smaller letters. At the back of the room, behind velvet rope, is the most notable item in the room. It stands at twelve feet tall and has a curtain draped over it. No one can tell what's underneath and you can even overhear some people wondering what the company is planning to unveil. Willow walks beside Weiss, with Whitley close behind (playing a game on his phone). We get a full view of the three in white eveningwear. Willow moves closer to Weiss._

WILLOW: Hey, Weiss. I know you're having a rather bad day, but let's try to be bright-eyed and personable for the party. For your father's sake. Okay?

WEISS: (dejectedly) I promise not to say anything, do anything, or touch anything.

WILLOW: Wha-? Weiss, I'm not asking you to-

PIETRO: (offscreen) Willow, my dear!

_The camera turns to show Pietro, an older man with a grey beard; dressed in a quirky manner with a red cap on his head, overalls, a red and yellow checkered shirt, and a red bowtie. He is sitting in a motorized wheelchair. He drives it straight up to Willow and Weiss, smiling. He speaks in a pleasant, upbeat tone._

WILLOW: Pietro! It's good to see you!

_Willow leans down, giving Pietro a friendly hug. She stands back up, giving the man a good-natured smile. Weiss crosses her arms, looking closed off behind her mother._

PIETRO: Nice to see you too! Though, I'll admit, I was hoping to catch up with your husband. I've got some new ideas I'd like to run by him.

WILLOW: Ugh, you and him are peas in a pod. Work is always at the forefront of your mind.

PIETRO: How could it not be when your husband is helping me change the world? If not for his funding, Polendina Industries wouldn't be here today. I owe him everything.

WILLOW: That's very sweet of you.

_Willow glances behind her to see that Weiss is staring at the floor while playing with her hair. She suddenly grabs Weiss's shoulder and pulls her forward._

WILLOW: Pietro, have you met my daughter?

PIETRO: I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure. Pietro Polendina! Inventor.

_He holds out his hand to Weiss. She shakes it, faking a smile._

WEISS: Hello. Good to meet you.

PIETRO: No, it's good to finally meet _you._ Your father never stops talking about you!

_Weiss's eyes light up._

WEISS: Really?

PIETRO: Really. I have never seen a man more proud of his daughter. It's kind of irritating, actually. (he laughs) He never stops boasting about how smart you are and how strong you are. And how you're SO accomplished. He's your number one fan.

_Weiss is smiling now. Willow seems pretty content too as she watches her daughter's face light up._

WEISS: Wow. I wish he'd say this to _me_ more often.

PIETRO: Ehh, your old man is great but he's not too good at giving positive feedback. Don't feel too bad, Winter.

_Weiss's expression drops. Her smile fades. She stares at the man with wide eyes._

WEISS: Weiss. My name is Weiss.

PIETRO: Oh. Jacques told me your name was Winter.

WEISS: Winter is my sister.

PIETRO: Oh! Really? He never mentioned a third-

_Pietro stops talking, realizing what he's done when he sees Weiss's brokenhearted face. She starts backing away. Her mother comes to her side and tries to comfort her but doesn't catch her in time. Weiss walks quickly away from the two, only to run directly into someone attending the party. The man she bumped into turns around and they meet face to face. It's Ozpin._

OZPIN: Oh. Hello, Weiss.

_Weiss stares at him for a moment in disbelief, then in pain. She leaves again, this time running. She pushes past people in the party._

OZPIN: Weiss!

_Ozpin calls to her, but she ignores him, rushing off to find someplace private. We follow Weiss as she leaves the ballroom, slips into the hall, and makes her way to the restroom. She closes the door behind her, and then cautiously walks forward, checking all the stalls to see that they're empty. Once she sees that they are, she braces herself on the sink. She breaks down, starting to cry. She weeps for a moment, before wiping her face and looking up to the mirror in front of her._

WEISS: (voice cracking) When will I be good enough?

_She puts her face in one hand and starts to cry some more. We cut to a profile shot of her, the bathroom door is blurry in the background. We then see that a blurred figure has opened the door and has stopped, looking at Weiss._

PYRRHA: Are you okay?

_The voice makes Weiss jump. She looks to the person standing there real quick, seeing a tall, green-eyed redhead in a red dress. Her hair is worn straight down. She is giving Weiss a sympathetic look. Weiss quickly turns away, collecting herself. She then turns back, sniffling and trying to pretend she wasn't just crying._

WEISS: Yes. Yes, of course. I'm fine! I'm fine. (she pauses) How are you?

PYRRHA: I'm okay. (she pauses, closing the door behind her) But you seem to be going through it. What's up?

WEISS: Oh, no. It's nothing to be concerned about. I just got some- gravel in my eye.

_Weiss turns back to the mirror, rubbing her eyes and fixing her hair. Pyrrha raises an eyebrow, slowly stepping towards her._

PYRRHA: Gravel, huh?

WEISS: Yes.

PYRRHA: I didn't know that gravel could make you weep like a war widow. I should look out for that.

_Weiss glances over at her in the mirror, annoyed. Pyrrha shakes her head._

PYRRHA: Sorry, sorry. Bad joke. Just trying to lighten the mood.

WEISS: Hmm. (she tilts her head) Hey, don't I know you?

PYRRHA: Uh, probably. We do go to the same school. When I actually manage to show up.

_Pyrrha turns around and sits up on the sink, her legs dangling as she casually chills on top beside Weiss. Weiss watches her with interest, then her mouth drops open as she makes the connection._

WEISS: You're Pyrrha Nikos!

PYRRHA: Yep. Hello!

WEISS: That is weird. I couldn't even tell it was you.

PYRRHA: Yeah. When I don't wear the armor or the ponytail, I'm pretty hard to spot.

WEISS: Huh. You know, it just occurred to me that I have spent the last three years seeing you everywhere... and I've never even heard you speak until now.

PYRRHA: Yeah, well, I don't have much time for social interaction when I'm at Sanctum. Not when the school is so busy parading me around at tournaments and parades and cereal commercials. Or, you know, making me come to weird company parties where I don't know anyone.

_Pyrrha motions to the space around her with her hands. This makes Weiss chuckle a bit. Then she gets serious again._

WEISS: Hey, can I ask you a question?

PYRRHA: Shoot.

WEISS: How did you do it? How did you become the best? Sanctum's top student, winner of countless tournaments, pusher of marshmallow flakes… How did you get there? How are you so… perfect?

PYRRHA: (laughs) I'm not perfect!

WEISS: Sure seems that way.

PYRRHA: Weiss, I know it may seem like one day I just woke up and was suddenly the best at everything, but that's not how it happened. It took a lot of work and a LOT of help.

WEISS: Help?

PYRRHA: Of course! From my team, my parents, my teachers, sponsors, Ozpin… Everyone lobs all the glory on me but you're only as good as the people around you.

WEISS: But what if the people around you are all rude and unhelpful?

PYRRHA: Well, I like to give people the benefit of the doubt. If they're not inclined to help _you_ … maybe it's because you haven't reached out to support _them_.

WEISS: (pauses, thinking to herself) My father always said… there's only one person you can rely on in this world. And that's yourself.

PYRRHA: Well, Weiss… your father sounds like a butt.

_Weiss stops, looking up at Pyrrha with a straight face. The two stare at one another for a moment, and then both erupt into laughter. We cut away from the two and back to the party. Willow is standing by the stage, near the lever that will unveil the curtain. She is looking around the room, worried._

STAGEHAND: Madame Schnee, it's time for the speech.

WILLOW: Hold on. My daughter isn't here.

STAGEHAND: It's too late. You're on now.

_Willow reluctantly takes the stage. She makes her way up to the podium. Not far from where she is standing, Pietro is sitting up on stage holding a blue tablet. He gives her a thumbs up. She then clears her throat, before speaking into the microphone._

WILLOW: Thank you everyone for coming. Unfortunately, my husband could not be in attendance today due to work related reasons.

PIETRO: He's at a better party!

_Everyone in the room laughs at Pietro's joke. Willow smiles and waits for the laughs to die down. She continues._

WILLOW: Yes, well, despite his absence, he had the time to write something up for all of us.

_She clears her throat, lifting index cards up and beginning to read from them._

WILLOW: Ladies and gentlemen, we are living in uncertain, unsettling time. Crime runs rampant in our cities. The terrorist threat known as the White Fang is still at large. And vicious Grimm are appearing at an alarming rate all over the world. In times such as these, it behooves us, the ones with power, to help those without. To keep the public safe and content; unafraid of what tomorrow will bring. Now, I know most people don't think of me as any more than a dust manufacturer. But I consider myself a humanitarian first and foremost. Wish is why I have partnered with the brilliant Pietro Polendina and his growing tech company to bring you the future of safety today! Ladies and gentlemen, The Peacekeeper.

_Willow then pulls the lever. The curtain drops and we are shown the twelve-foot-tall robot that was hiding underneath. It is pure white with small areas of black all over its bodies indicating where it's joints lie. It has glowing red eyes and two long arms that end in mighty fists. We see the reaction from the audience. Most are happy to see the machine, though Ozpin looks worried._

WILLOW: Say hello, Peacekeeper!

_Willow looks to Pietro. He smiles and clicks a button on his tablet, making the robot wave to the audience. The crowd applauds at this. Just then, two massive screens come up from the floor with the company logos on them._

WILLOW: Now, we can't show you _exactly_ what the machine is capable of in here. But we do have some clips that we think you'll really like. Play the videos, Pietro.

_Pietro nods and clicks play on his tablet. It doesn't seem to work. He clicks it again. Doesn't work. Suddenly, the screens start to freeze and flicker on and off._

WILLOW: Uhm, Pietro. The clip, please.

_Pietro struggles with the tablet, noticing that none of the buttons are working at all. Then the screens shut off completely. Pietro's tablet suddenly turns red and he looks deeply concerned. The shot then moves up to show that the robot has started to move slightly. It's fingers twitch and it's eyes blink between red and yellow. Pietro then sees a bunch of programs open on his tablet and he truly freaks out, trying desperately to close all the tabs and regain control before something bad happens._

WILLOW: Well, it seems we are having some technical difficulties. If everyone could just remain patient-

_The robot suddenly starts moving forward. Its chest opens up as it moves towards the crowd and it becomes clear that the machine is loaded with dangerous weapons. In this case, missiles that start shooting off in all directions._

PIETRO: (yelling) Everybody down!

_The ballroom is under attack. Small explosions going off all over. Ozpin moves just in time to save a few people from getting blown up, only to find himself flying into the air due to blowback from a missile. The robot begins its rampage, kicking tables, firing its weapons at the other inventions, and causing general mayhem. All the party guests rush for the exit. Willow and Pietro find cover behind the stage._

WILLOW: Shut it down!

PIETRO: I can't! Somehow I've been shut out!

_We then cut back to the two in the bathroom. They are now both sitting on the sink. They don't yet know what is going on, which is made apparent by their mellow conversation._

PYRRHA: So, wait, you kicked him out cold?

WEISS: Yeah, I know I shouldn't have but, he just pushed all my buttons. That thing he said about my dad… It hurt because that's something I've thought to myself. Sad, but true

PYRRHA: Do you want a hug? I feel like you could use a hug.

WEISS: Nah. All I've ever wanted was a bit of respect. That's why I've been trying so hard to be like you or my sister. People… accept you guys.

PYRRHA: Well, for what it's worth; you've got my respect. Cordin is a jerk! Anyone who takes that guy down a peg is a winner in my book.

WEISS: Thank you, Pyrrha.

_The two seem content, but that all changes when they hear a loud bang and the room shakes. The lights flicker for a moment and they stare at each other in confusion. The two then book it out of the bathroom and back to the ballroom. They arrive there just in time to see that Ozpin is engaging the Peacekeeper in combat. He is using his usual cane to strike at the machine, while also shooting energy beams out from the bottom of the stick. They duck behind a table._

PYRRHA: Your dad makes robots now?

WEISS: Apparently.

_We cut back to the fight and see that, despite his skill, Ozpin can't seem to get a hit on the machine. It seems that every attack is blocked by some sort of shield that appears around the robot. It is a blue, round shield made out of energy and it stops all of Ozpin's strikes. He goes for the legs; the shield blocks him. He shoots a beam at the head; the shield blocks it. He jumps into the air for a direct attack, the shield blocks his path and then the robot uses its powerful arm to bat the professor away, sending him flying once again. As Pyrrha and Weiss watch the display, Weiss notices something. The entire time Ozpin is fighting the robot, there has been security shooting at the machine as well. However, the Peacekeeper hasn't been using its shield to block those bullets, only focusing on Ozpin. Once Ozpin has been knocked away however, the blue shield suddenly moves down to block the fire from the guards' guns. Weiss observes this and smiles._

WEISS: Pyrrha, we gotta take this thing out.

PYRRHA: Way ahead of you.

_She stands, pulling a weapon out from her dress. It is a long red and yellow spear. Weiss shakes her head and pulls Pyrrha back down._

WEISS: No. Not by yourself. That thing's shield can only guard against one thing at a time. If we want to stop it, we need to attack it in different spots at the exact _same_ time. It won't be able to stop both of us if we synchronize our strikes.

PYRRHA: Okay but… how are you gonna strike? You said your dad wouldn't let you bring your weapon.

_Weiss gives her a sheepish smile, reaching behind her to pull out the handle of her weapon from under her dress. She shows it Pyrrha._

PYRRHA: Weiss Schnee, I'm liking you more every second.

_Weiss smiles. Cut back to the robot who is continuing its rampage. It has now found Pietro and Willow's hiding spot. It lifts one of its legs, ready to crush the two. However, its intentions are suddenly blocked when it is hit from the side by a ball of fire. Its blue shield blocks the attack, but it still gets the robot's attention. Weiss and Pyrrha stare down the beast, ready to execute their plan. The robot fires missiles at them and they both manage to dodge the explosions, rushing at it with their weapons drawn. Just as they said, Weiss and Pyrrha fight in synchronicity. One of their failed attacks gives the other person the opportunity to strike one of the robot's joints or lay a blow on its head. While this is going on, Ozpin gets back up, stopping to watch the display._

OZPIN: (whispering to himself) Amazing.

_In time, the robot can no longer keep up with the two girls. The damages take their toll and the robot's shield stops activating._

PYRRHA: This is our chance. Weiss, go!

_Pyrrha interlocks her hands, indicating to Weiss that she'll give her a boost to the robot's head. Weiss runs forward, spinning the barrel of her sword until she has selected the yellow dust. Her weapon sparks with electricity as she leaps onto Pyrrha's locked fists. Pyrrha boosts her upward and Weiss flies through the air, landing her feet on the robot's chest and putting her sword through the robot's head. The electricity overwhelms the machine, Weiss jumps backward, and the Peacekeeper explodes. Weiss lands right beside Pyrrha, glancing over at her. The two look satisfied with their victory._

PYRRHA: How do you feel now?

WEISS: I don't know. Is it weird that my favorite part of today was still kicking Cardin?

_The two laugh. We then cut to the party guests finding their bearings and police investigating the event. We see that Pietro is being arrested. One of the officers gets in his face while he's being cuffed._

OFFICER: Peacekeeper, huh? I bet you thought that was reeeal funny.

_Willow walks over, watching with concerned eyes. The officer walks off and Pietro yells to him._

PIETRO: It wasn't me! I lost control of the machine! Someone is framing me!

WILLOW: Don't worry, Pietro! I promise we will sort this all out! I know you're an innocent man.

_Pietro looks back to Willow, a pained expression on his face. He is led out of the room by the police. Ozpin makes his way up to Willow, watching the sad display._

WILLOW: Ozpin, who could have done something like this?

OZPIN: I don't know. But I will find them. You have my word.

_Willow nods in appreciation. The two hug and then Ozpin makes his way to the exit, leaving Willow to stand in the center of the room and take in the destruction that has occurred there tonight. Meanwhile, outside the building, sitting on a bench and enjoying the night air, Weiss and Pyrrha are talking. Ozpin walks out to see the two and he make his way to them, offering a friendly smile._

WEISS: Oh. Hello, Professor Ozpin.

OZPIN: Weiss. Pyrrha. Excellent work tonight. It is good to see you both.

PYRRHA: Likewise, Professor.

WEISS: Yeah, actually… I'm really happy we can talk again.

_Weiss stands up, meeting Ozpin's gaze._

WEISS: I'm sorry for how I acted the other night. It wasn't fair of me to call you those things. I should have been more… accepting. So, I'm sorry.

_Ozpin pauses, considering something for a moment. He then takes a short breath, changing the subject._

OZPIN: You know- that plan to confuse the robot's shields… that was brilliant. I have to know, which of you came up with that?

PYRRHA: That was all Weiss!

OZPIN: Is that true?

_Weiss just nods._

OZPIN: Well then…

_Ozpin reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a letter. He hands it to Weiss._

WEISS: What is this?

OZPIN: Your acceptance letter. You have earned a spot at my institution.

_Weiss looks down at the letter. Her eyes well up with tears. She looks back to Pyrrha and the two celebrate with only a few looks. Weiss clears her throat, turning back to smile at Ozpin._

WEISS: Thank you, sir! Thank you _so_ much.

OZPIN: No problem at all. (he pauses) Now, can you tell me _why_ you've earned that letter?

WEISS: (nods) Yeah. I think I can. It's because… I'm only as good as the people around me. And if I want to get better… than I need their support. And to get that, I need to support them.

_Ozpin nods along, smiling. He looks proud of his future student. Then Weiss keeps talking._

WEISS: But that was _impossible_ to do with my loser team at Sanctum! Bunch of whiny, entitled babies. But now that you've seen me work with actual talent… (motions to Pyrrha) You've finally seen that I am great at collaboration. As long as my collaborators aren't garbage people.

_We see Weiss's smiling, self-satisfied expression. We then cut to Ozpin who looks so so tired of this girl's nonsense. He then takes a deep breath with his eyes closed. He opens them and gives the girl a half smile._

OZPIN: Close enough. For now. But I surmise that we have a LOT of work ahead of us, Ms. Schnee.

_Ozpin turns around, leaving. Weiss sits back on the bench, holding the letter out in front of her. Pyrrha sits beside her, arms folded in her lap._

PYRRHA: Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!

_Weiss pauses, just staring at the paper with a look of excitement. She finally opens the letter she's craved to open for years. She reads through the letter. When she finishes, she puts the paper down on her lap and wipes a tear from her eye._

PYRRHA: So, how do you feel?

_A close up on Weiss's face. She smiles._

WEISS: Accepted.

To be continued…

(Credits roll.)


	3. History of Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: Thanks for reading this far! Fair warning, this episode has by far the most changes I've made to these characters and this world since I started this story. It's also the longest and saddest so… Prepare yourself for that. Hope you like it!)

RWBY Ultimate

Season One - Episode Three

"History of Blake"

_Establishing shot: We open up on an animated logo flying on screen. The logo features a picture of a globe, with the words "RemGeo" written underneath. As the logo appears on screen, we see clips playing behind it. Specifically, clips of the people, wildlife, and Grimm that populate Remnant. It's immediately clear that we are watching an in-universe geographic/history channel on the television. This becomes more apparent when the camera slowly moves backward to reveal the small screen that this is playing on. Meanwhile, a voiceover can be heard over the logo._

ANNOUNCER: You are watching Remnant Geographic! The only channel that celebrates and investigates this beautiful planet in which we call home!

_The camera turns and we get a look at the person "watching" this particular channel. What we see is a small girl, curled up on the couch, reading a book. She is in a dark room with only the light of the TV illuminating her. As the camera pushes in on her, we notice that she looks somewhat different from the characters we've met in the series thus far. Her eyes are yellow with pointed, cat-like pupils. She has long, curly black hair that matches the color of her strange pointed ears. Her nails look sharp to the touch, as do the two fangs visible on her top row of teeth. To top off the girl's strange appearance, she also appears to have a long black tail, which is currently hanging off the bed and lazily swinging back and forth. As we view this girl silently reading in her living room, a subtitle appears at the bottom of the screen:_

**Blake, age 6.**

_A new voice is heard from the TV. This voice is less boisterous; speaking in the soft tones of a documentarian. Blake looks up at the TV as the voice starts to speak._

HOST: And welcome back to "March of the Faunus: A History of Hardships."

_We see Blake's perspective as she glances up from her book at the program. We see pictures of various interpretations of humans with animal traits; starting from early cave paintings, through medieval portraits, all the way to modern digital pictures. We are also shown various pictures of the Faunus people protesting, delivering speeches, and being oppressed in terrible ways. The entire time, the host is speaking over these images._

HOST: Contrary to popular belief, the Faunus people were not always looked down upon. In fact, the earliest depictions of the Faunus reveal that early man often viewed the arrival of their people to be a sign of great fortune sent from the gods. However, it did not take long for public opinion of these creatures to change. In time, many adopted the belief that the Faunus were a wicked aberration. They feared their animalistic features and heightened senses. Some early philosophers even asserted that the Faunus were born from an unholy hybrid of man and Grimm. These notions might seem outdated to most. And yet, they persist. Even to this very day, the Faunus are still treated as dangerous, abominable, and untrustworthy; despite the community's attempts to change this perception. The Faunus-

_The TV is suddenly shut off. Blake, who had been watching the series very intently, pouted as she looked up from the couch. That was when she saw her father, Ghira, holding the TV remote. He was a very large man with a thick black beard, jet-black hair, and piercing blue eyes. He also appeared to have fangs and claws, just like his daughter. Although his ears appeared totally normal. He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised._

BLAKE: Hi, Dad.

GHIRA: Hi, Blake. Why were you watching that?

BLAKE: I wasn't. I'm reading.

GHIRA: Mhm. Well, I hate to break up the party but I think it's about time you head to bed.

_Blake goes limp in her chair, looking up at her father with a coy smile._

BLAKE: But I'm too _tired_ to go to bed.

GHIRA: _Too tired_ to go _to bed_? How is that even possible?

BLAKE: I can't stand up. (she sticks her hands up in the air) Carry me.

_Ghira gives his daughter a hearty laugh before doing as she says. He picks her up from the couch suddenly, tossing her in the air briefly as he does so. She starts laughing as he tosses her up before quickly carrying her off to her room. He passes Blake's mother, Kali, who smiles at the laughing, happy pair. Blake clearly takes more after her mother, with whom she shares the pointed yellow eyes and sharp cat ears. Cut to Blake's room where we see Ghira throw his daughter into bed and start to tuck her in._

GHIRA: There you go, kid. That's the last time you're getting a free ride upstairs out of me. I mean it this time!

_Blake laughs at her father, who leans forward to give her a kiss on the head._

GHIRA: Good night, dearest.

BLAKE: Good night!

_Ghira turns to leave the room. Before he can, Blake's small voice beckons him back. She wears a worried expression._

BLAKE: Hey, Dad!

GHIRA: Yes?

BLAKE: Do people… hate me?

_Ghira immediately turns back, walking quickly to his daughter's bedside. He speaks in a calm but concerned tone._

GHIRA: What? No. Why would anyone hate you?

BLAKE: Because… of my ears. (pause) Cause I'm a Faunus person.

GHIRA: Oh, Blake. I knew that channel was too adult for you. You shouldn't have watched that.

BLAKE: But it's all true, right? People hate us because we look weird! Cause we got tails and sharp teeth and stuff! They hate me because of that stuff!

GHIRA: Blake! Blake. Calm down. Okay? Calm down. (pause) Yes. There are some bad people in the world. People who will not like you because of how you look or where you came from. But, Blake, those people are few and far between. There are just as many people who are good and kind and will love you _just the way you are!_ (pause) Let me tell you something, Blake. Every week I go to very very important council meetings.

BLAKE: Cause you're a polo-tish-ian, right?

GHIRA: (delighted) That's right! And every day I talk to other important people who do important things. And ALL we talk about while I'm there, is how we want to make the world a better place. A better place… for everyone. Human _and_ Faunus. Because that's what the good people want. For everyone to be happy.

BLAKE: But what if I meet one of the bad people? What if… they hurt me?

GHIRA: Oh, dearest. You don't have to worry about that! No one is going to hurt you! If anyone ever gives you attitude for being a Faunus, you just ignore them and walk away. Kindness and forgiveness are key to surviving in this world. Don't let anyone strip those away from you. Besides, if you ever get into real trouble with any bad guys, you can just come find your papa… and he'll beat the crap out of them!

_Ghira reaches over and tickles her. Blake laughs at this, bouncing on her bed._

BLAKE: You said a bad word!

GHIRA: I know. Don't tell your mama.

_The two then hear the sound of a woman clearing her throat. They turn and see that Kali is standing in the doorway, arms crossed. She is smiling with an eyebrow raised._

GHIRA: (turns back to Blake) Oh, great. Now you got me in trouble.

_Blake laughs again, Ghira chuckles. He moves forward and gives his daughter another kiss on the head._

GHIRA: Get some rest, dearest. And don't worry about these things anymore. Okay?

BLAKE: Okay, Dad. I love you.

GHIRA: Love you more.

_Ghira tucks Blake back in and stands up, making his way out of the room. He joins his wife in the hallway, slowly and quietly closing her bedroom door. He turns to face Kali. Their expressions both turn to looks of consternation._

GHIRA: I know what you're going to say.

KALI: Why are you lying to our daughter?

GHIRA: I wasn't exactly lying. Things are getting better every day and-

KALI: (cuts him off) Not fast enough! She is still going to grow up in this mixed up, prejudiced world and you are softening far too much. Someday, reality is going to sneak up on her and it's going to hurt.

GHIRA: Don't you think I know that? It's the exact reason I _don't_ want her exposed to it so young. (pause) She has her entire life to understand what we suffer through. But, for right now, she's a child. Let's let her be one.

KALI: (pause) Ghira… I love you but you are being naive. She doesn't have nearly as much time to be innocent as you think.

_Kali walks away from the conversation. Ghira throws his hands up, exasperated._

GHIRA: Kali. You're just exaggerating now. It's not like she's going to be chased out of town with torches and pitchforks.

_Ghira leaves the frame. The scene stays on the image of Blake's front door, before suddenly cutting to an alleyway. We see a figure run through the shot, and we then follow her down the alley as she sprints around corners, her breathing heavy. She looks to be a pre-teen of some kind. We then look to see who is pursuing her. It is three boys that look a bit older than her. They appear to be throwing rocks and wood boards at her as they give chase. We hear their calls as they pursue her, shouting 'freak' and telling her to 'get out of our town.' A subtitle appears as we focus on the girl running._

**Blake, age 10.**

_The chase goes for a few moments longer, until Blake trips and ends up face-first on the ground. She slowly picks herself up and turns to see the three boys in front of her._

BLAKE: Leave me alone!

BOY 1: Get out of our town, freak!

BOY 2: Go back to whatever zoo you escaped from!

BLAKE: Please stop! I didn't do anything!

_The boys encroach on her, only for one of them to be hit from behind with a rock. The boy falls forward and the two look behind them._

ADAM: Leave her alone!

_A red-haired boy, about Blake's age, stands confidently; fists curled as he stares down the bullies. He has two short black horns jutting out from his head, indicating that he is also a Faunus. The bullies shoot daggers at him and he moves forward._

BOY 1: What? You want us to kick your ass too?!

ADAM: I'm not scared of you!

BOY 2: You should be, you little jerk!

_One of the boys charges at Adam. Surprisingly, Adam is able to hold him off, blocking his attack and landing a punch on the boy's stomach. The two other boys rush him. Adam does his best to fight them, landing a few hits, but taking quite a beating himself. Blake watches helplessly for a moment, then goes to run away. However, she looks back when she sees one of the boys shoes connect with Adam's face. She gasps. And then she sees that the same boy is about to stomp on his head. Blake dashes toward him, pushing the boy to the ground before he can hurt Adam further. Blake grabs Adam's hand._

BLAKE: Come on!

_Blake leads Adam out of the alley. The two run off, the bullies yelling at them as they give chase. We see Blake and Adam disappear down another alley. The bullies finally gain on them. They turn the corner and see that Blake is now leaning over while Adam sits on the floor in pain. They notice that the two have finally hit a dead end. One of the boys smiles, moving forward._

BOY 1: Nowhere to run now. You frea-!

_As he's speaking, he reels back one fist, ready to punch Adam in the head. However, before he can do so, the pair turn a misty black; almost like a shadow made of smoke. The boy looks dumbfounded as the image of Blake and Adam both fade away. The three gather in the area the pair used to be and we get an aerial view._

BOY 2: Where the hell did they go?

_We then see that the aerial view of the alley is coming from Blake and Adam, who managed to scale one of the adjoining buildings in the alley. The two of them let out a relieved sigh, sitting back on the roof; glad to be out of harm._

BLAKE: Thanks for helping me.

ADAM: Same to you. (turns to Blake, holding out his hand) I'm Adam Taurus.

BLAKE: (hesitantly shakes his hand) Blake Belladonna.

(TITLE CARD / THEME SONG / OPENING CREDITS)

_We open up on Blake and Adam walking together on a sidewalk. We can tell by Adam's black-eye that this takes place right after the bullies' assault. Blake is looking over at it._

BLAKE: That really doesn't look good. Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor?

ADAM: No, it's fine. I'll just go home and put some ice on it. I've gotten way worse than this before. The hard part will be telling my mom. (he laughs)

BLAKE: So, this wasn't the first time you got beat up by a gang?

ADAM: Of course not. I take a shortcut through a human neighborhood to get to school. I always run into jerks like that.

BLAKE: Well, maybe you should stop taking that shortcut. I mean, do you LIKE being beat up?

ADAM: Well, what were you doing in this neighborhood, smart-one?

BLAKE: I was just- looking for some place to read. My family just moved here from Menagerie. I didn't know things would be so-

ADAM: (interrupting) Wait, Menagerie? Why would you guys move here? That place seems awesome.

BLAKE: Dad said this was a better place for him to do his work. He might have changed his mind if he knew I was going to get chased by a bunch of angry, violent, mouth-breathers.

ADAM: By the way, I meant to ask you… What was that shadow thing you made?

BLAKE: Oh, that was my semblance. I can make clone things. But they only last for a little bit.

ADAM: Wow. You have a semblance? I'm really jealous.

BLAKE: So, what? You know how to fight! I'm jealous of that. I wish I could fight back.

ADAM: Well, why can't you?

BLAKE: I don't know how.

ADAM: I could teach you!

BLAKE: Really? (pause) I don't know. My dad said I shouldn't be violent. He always said to just ignore those people and walk away.

ADAM: Yeah. And how did that work out for you?

BLAKE: That's a really good point.

_Blake looks down at the ground, feeling resignation about her actions. Adam notices her sad look and smiles, coming up with an idea._

ADAM: Hey, can I show you something?

_Blake looks up at him, nodding. The scene then cuts to an exterior shot of a quaint little house. Adam is standing by the garage with Blake. He has a bag of ice over his eye as he leans down and pulls up the garage door. Blake steps inside and we see that the garage is a makeshift gym/armory. We see a very large red sword displayed on a mantle. It is situated beside many other glass cases of various weapons. We also see a large red gym-mat laid out on the floor. Blake walks in, marveling at all the cool stuff, the sword in particular._

BLAKE: Whoa! Where'd you get all this stuff?

ADAM: It belonged to my dad. He used to be a Huntsman for an elite squad in Vale.

BLAKE: That's really cool. Does your dad let you train with all this stuff?

ADAM: Well, he used to. (Blake turns to Adam). My dad went on a mission about a year ago. He uh- He didn't make it back.

BLAKE: (sympathetic) I'm really sorry, Adam.

ADAM: (trying to be strong) Oh. It's alright. My mom still lets me train with all this stuff. Or at least, the stuff with no sharp edges. But I'm telling you now, Blake… someday I'm going to use my father's sword to cut down Grimm, just like he did!

BLAKE: (smiling) Yeah. I bet you will.

ADAM: (turns to her) You know, I was serious about teaching you how to fight. I mean… if you wanna learn.

BLAKE: Are you a good teacher?

ADAM: I don't know. But everything I learned I learned from my dad. And he was a professional. So, I think that makes me like… half a professional.

BLAKE: I don't think that's right.

ADAM: Do you wanna learn to fight or not?

_Blake thinks for a moment. Cut to: Blake and Adam on the mat. The two of them start practicing punches and kicks. It is very slow going. We can scarcely hear Adam's instructions as he guides Blake through various movements and skills. We see the two bonding and improving with each other. The moments then start to form a montage. We see the two training at the same age in different clothes. But that soon fades to the two of them a bit older, now training more intensely. We see them try out various weapons in the armory, slowly becoming adept with those as well as they grow together. We see them training in other places, like at a park or on a beach. We see them spending time together not training, and just enjoying each other's company. We see the two literally watching Huntsman tournaments and taking notes to improve their own skills. In time, the two grow to be teenagers, both able to pull off far more complicated maneuvers. They have become incredibly skilled at using weapons. And they appear to have grown into the best of friends. The montage ends and we finally fade in on Blake's confident expression. We pull back to find the two are standing in a grassy park on a bright and shiny day. A subtitle appears at the bottom of the screen once again._

**Blake, age 15**

ADAM: You sure you wanna do this? I mean… if I were you, I wouldn't want to embarrass myself by losing for the hundredth time?

BLAKE: And if _I_ were _you,_ I wouldn't use so much of that cheap hair gel.

ADAM: Hey! You talk smack but I know you love it.

BLAKE: Are we gonna fight or what?

ADAM: Someone's eager to lose.

_The two take combative stances. We then see them rush at each other and begin their fight. It's obvious that the two have come a long way from when they were children. As we watch both of them try to outmaneuver the other, we can tell that Blake is the clear underdog in the fight. Adam seems faster and more skilled, keeping Blake on her toes for the entire clash. This goes on for a while until, surprisingly, Blake gains the upper hand in the fight, knocks Adam to the ground, and puts her boot down on his chest. She stands over him, smirking. He doesn't seem too upset about losing._

BLAKE: Finally! I got you.

ADAM: You got me.

BLAKE: And you know exactly what that means, right?

ADAM: (sighs) _Yeeees._

_The scene then cuts to Blake and Adam standing at the counter of an establishment called "Frosty Treats," staring down a cashier._

ADAM: Two vanilla and chocolate swirl with rainbow sprinkles on one and chocolate sprinkles on the other… Please.

CASHIER: Cups or cones?

BLAKE: Well, I usually get the cup since cones are more expensive. But… seeing as how I'm not the one paying… (she gives Adam a smug smirk)

ADAM: Cones.

_We then cut to the two walking down the sidewalk, enjoying their ice cream as they walk side by side._

BLAKE: Thanks for the treat, bud.

ADAM: Yeah, yeah. Stop acting so proud. You know that I _let_ you beat me, right?

BLAKE: Huh. That sounds like something a sore loser would say.

_The two are walking away from the ice-cream shop, passing the outdoor seating area. Sitting at one of the tables is an older man and woman watching them intently, grimaces on their faces._

WOMAN: Can you believe that?

MAN: I know. Why would they serve _them_ here? Disgusting.

_Adam stops mid-walk. He turns to face the pair, anger visible on his face. Blake also turns, grabbing Adam's shoulder as if she knows what's about to happen._

ADAM: What did you just say?!

MAN: (becoming frightened) Uhm. Erm. I didn't say anything.

ADAM: Really? Because I'm pretty sure you did!

BLAKE: Adam… Don't!

ADAM: Say it again! Go ahead! Why not say it a little louder for me?!

BLAKE: Adam! It's not worth it. Let's go.

_Blake grabs Adam's arm, pulling him away from the situation. The man and woman continue watching them as they walk away, revulsion still resting on their old faces. The scene then cuts to them walking along a winding cement path in a grassy park. Adam looks at her frustrated._

ADAM: Ugh! What gives them the right to say that? We were getting ice-cream for god's sake!

BLAKE: Well, we weren't in a Faunas-friendly part of town.

ADAM: That's no excuse. (Pauses, looking over at her) You know, you could have backed me up.

BLAKE: Oh, I'm sorry. I was a little busy trying to stop you from ripping their heads off. I didn't realize that we'd been training all these years so we could hospitalize the geriatric.

ADAM: You _know_ what I mean, Blake. You could have said something back there. You could have stood up for us.

BLAKE: What would have been the point?

_Adam looks at her resignedly._

BLAKE: Come on. We were having a good day. Don't be such a grump.

ADAM: I'm not a grump.

BLAKE: You are. You're grumpy. And that's supposed to be my thing.

ADAM: (chuckles) That one just… got to me, alright?

BLAKE: Yeah, I get it.

ADAM: Do you? You never seem all that upset.

BLAKE: If I learned one thing from my dad, it's to ignore their words and move along. Violence won't solve anything.

ADAM: Uh huh. And how does that work if they inflict violence on you first?

BLAKE: Then… you beat their ignorant asses till they back off. _You_ taught me that one!

ADAM: And you have learned very well.

_The two share a laugh. They then hear something off in the distance. It is a person chanting by the fountain in the middle of the park._

ADAM: Hey. What's happening there?

_The person shouting is a Faunus with long brown hair and tan skin that is covered in scales: meant to resemble a Chameleon. She is shouting about something with conviction while handing out flyers to passerby's; most of whom are also Faunus._

ILIA: Join the White Fang today! Face the oppression head on! Rise above the preconceptions of those who wish to harm us! Join the White Fang!

_Blake and Adam make it to the girl. She immediately hands them two flyers._

ILIA: Hello there! Join the White Fang! Change the world!

BLAKE: World changing, huh? (looks down at the flyer) What is this exactly?

ILIA: The White Fang is a close-knit community of Faunus who serve as activists. Advocating for equality and mutual respect between the Faunus and the humans!

BLAKE: So, it's basically just like the IFF? Already a member. Gonna have to pass. (tries to hand back the flyer)

ILIA: Trust me. We are _nothing_ like the International Faunus Foundation. Unlike them, we don't make promises we can't possibly keep. We are making genuine strides and creating actual change. And we're always looking for new members.

ADAM: Really? (looks down at the flyer) You guys having a meeting tonight, huh?

ILIA: Mhm. At our headquarters. It's an abandoned warehouse that we recently renovated! It's just outside the city!

ADAM: Awesome. Thanks. (leads Blake away, then turns to her) We are going to this!

BLAKE: Umm… No, we're not.

ADAM: Yes, we are.

BLAKE: Why would I go to this? My dad literally _runs_ the organization she just insulted. I'd feel a little scummy going to a rival party.

ADAM: Come on! You have to go!

BLAKE: Why do I _have to_ go?

ADAM: Because your best friend is going and you're not going to let him go alone. Because you're a good friend. And an all-around great person. And did I mention attractive also…?

_Blake rolls her eyes, before staring at him annoyed that he would use such a cheap tactic. Adam just smiles at her, waiting for her to relent._

BLAKE: Okay! Fine. I'll make an appearance.

ADAM: You're the best, Blake.

BLAKE: Duh.

_Blake walks away. The scene then does a smooth transition from her walking away to her walking through the front doors of the White Fang Headquarters. She is followed by Adam. The two get a good look around, seeing the symbol of the White Fang (a wolf's head with three claw scratches behind it) plastered everywhere; on flags, on signs, and on the clothes that most of the members are wearing. The room is flooded with members, all of them Faunus of various looks and subspecies. Eventually, we see the members filter into another room. The lights are low and the room gives off the vibe of a theater. There is a stage at the far side of the room. Blake and Adam make their way into this room._

BLAKE: (turning to Adam) It's like every Faunus in town is here.

_Adam nods. The show then begins. Four people walk out on stage. One of them is Ilia, the chameleon girl we saw before. Two of them appear to be twins; brothers that each have large fox ears instead of normal ones. One has orange hair and ears, while the other's hair is brown. The fourth person is a tall man with a scorpion tail swinging behind him. His aura is sinister. The four take the stage but only the tall man speaks._

TYRIAN: Ladies and gentlemen… The leader of the White Fang. The one and only, Sienna Khan!

_The crowd cheers as a woman walks out on stage from behind a curtain. She is a dark-skinned, tall Faunus with stripes, like a tiger. She carries herself with authority as she takes center stage._

SIENNA: We are a proud people. We are a kind people. We are a smart people. We. Are. People. (pause) I'm sure that any new or considering members are wondering why I felt the need to say that. Well, you should know that I say that at the beginning of every White Fang meeting. Why? Because it is not something that us Faunus hear very often. No, the media and the government and the rich have a very different way of discussing our attributes. For example…

_Sienna motions to Ilia. She nods and holds up a remote, clicking a button that lowers a large screen from the ceiling. It is directly above center stage when the picture kicks in. It appears to be a freeze frame of a dark-haired man in a bright blue suit. The people in the audience start booing when they see his face._

SIENNA: For anyone who doesn't know, _that_ is Benjamin Atlas. A descendant of Amadeus Atlas; the man responsible for the creation of the _city_ of Atlas. Or so he says. In actuality, Atlas was built on the backs of its Faunus workers. And due to poorer labor standards, many Faunus died to bring the dream of that city to life. And yet, three hundred years later, how does _this man_ speak of our people in the public eye?

_Ilia presses play on the video. The audience looks to the screen as Benjamin Atlas speaks._

ATLAS: The Faunus are a contentious people. Always have been. Always will be. They preach equality and fairness, but do you want to know the truth, they already got it! They already have all the same opportunities and perks that regular people get! They just like playing the oppression card. What do they truly have to worry about?

_Ilia pauses the video. Sienna speaks again._

SIENNA: What do we _truly_ have to worry about, Mr. Atlas? How about the fact that Faunus are considered less than human? How about the fact that the Faunus are statistically more likely to be attacked and beaten? How about the FACT that Faunus ARE NOT allowed in certain establishments BY LAW?! Ladies and gentlemen, tell me… is _this_ the voice that should be speaking for our people? No! It's us. It's our voice. And I solemnly swear that if you stay with the White Fang… your voice will _always_ be heard!

_The audience breaks out into applause. We look back to Blake and Adam, both clearly affected by Sienna's words. Blake especially looks amazed._

BLAKE: Wow. Hell of a speech.

ADAM: I know right? See! I told you this would be great.

BLAKE: Good job, broken clock.

_The two clap along with the audience. Adam starts talking to Blake as they stand their clapping. However, his dialogue soon fades away as Blake notices something in the crowd. She narrows her eyes and we cut to a first person view from her. She is looking at a person in the crowd wearing a hooded robe. That person pulls out a knife from his robe and hides it behind his back. He then starts to approach the stage. We cut back to Blake with a startled expression._

BLAKE: (gasps) Oh, no!

_Blake runs after the man, pushing through the crowd. Adam notices her distress and follows her. She follows the man as he pushes through the crowd all the way till he gets to the stage. Once he does, he quickly climbs atop it and rushes toward Sienna. Blake escapes the crowd of people and scrambles for a moment, trying to find a way to stop him. She then notices the velvet, crowd-control rope that is located on both sides of the theater. We see her grab that. The man then lunges toward Sienna with the knife over his head. Sienna notices too late and turns just in time to see the man about to slash her. However, he is suddenly stopped when the hook from the velvet rope latches onto his knife-holding hand. He looks at it with confusion for a moment, then is pulled backward with enough force to send him flying. Blake has hooked him. When he flies backward toward her, she quickly reacts by kicking him directly in the face; sending him sprawled out on the floor._

SIENNA: Security!

_The man stands up, about to lunge at Blake when two security guards wrestle him to the ground. They pull off his hood, revealing that he is a human._

HUMAN: (grumbling) I'll kill you, anarchist!

SIENNA: I'm afraid you're mistaken. This is a peaceful group. We only attack when we're provoked, as this fine young woman just demonstrated for you. Guards… take him to the authorities.

HUMAN: (being dragged away) They'll never convict me! Bunch of freaks! Freaks!

_As the man is carted away, Sienna gives Blake an approving look. She then turns to her audience._

SIENNA: I do believe that is enough excitement for one night. Meeting adjourned.

_The crowd starts to filter out. Adam immediately runs up on stage beside Blake._

ADAM: Hey, you okay?

BLAKE: Yeah! I'm good.

ADAM: That was amazing.

SIENNA: (walking up to the two) I would have to agree. What is your name, dear?

BLAKE: Uh, Blake Belladonna. And this is my friend Adam.

SIENNA: Well, Blake Belladonna, thank you for saving my life.

TYRIAN: Yeah. Nice moves, girlie.

_The other four walk up behind Sienna._

SIENNA: Blake, Adam, these are my associates. Tyrian Callows, my right hand man. Corsac and Fennec, they're brothers.

CORSAC: I'm the handsome one.

FENNEC: For the last time, we're identical. Dumbass.

SIENNA: And Ilia Amitola. She-

BLAKE: (interrupting) Hands out the flyers. We know her. She's the whole reason we're here.

ILIA: Really? (looking to Sienna) So, in a way, _I_ saved your life.

SIENNA (smiles at Ilia, before turning her attention back to Blake) You know, we could really use a fighter like you. Are you a member of the White Fang yet?

BLAKE: Oh, no. I just-

ADAM: We are now! I'm actually a fighter too. In fact, I taught her everything she knows.

BLAKE: (looks to him, squinting her eyes) Adam!

SIENNA: Excellent. Happy to have you on board.

BLAKE: Actually, I'm not sure if I'm completely on board. I mean, don't get me wrong, that was a _killer_ speech. Exposing that Atlas dude? Really cool. But… I don't think I can be a part of this group. It seems like a bit much.

SIENNA: Well, that _is_ the idea. If you want big results you've got to make a big impression.

BLAKE: Well, it's a bit _too_ big for my taste.

SIENNA: (thinks for a moment) How about this? We're having a protest next week. How about you two attend this one and… if you're still interested in joining afterwards you can give us a call?

ADAM: That seems like a good idea. Blake?

_Blake hesitates to answer for a moment, looking between Sienna and Adam's smiling faces. She then sighs._

BLAKE: Okay. Sure. Just this one.

_The group seems content with her answer. The scene then fades into another montage. This one spans two full years of Blake's life. She goes on that initial protest with the White Fang and finds it to be emotionally fulfilling and moderately successful, getting various news coverage that she sees on television. We are shown that at the protest, her and Adam are given white and red masks; somewhat similar to the ones that Grimm wear, but with different carvings. We see that oftentimes Blake, Adam, and the other White Fang members are forced to defend themselves from anti-Faunus groups or soldiers using excessive force on them. Blake's semblance comes in handy for fighting and escaping those kinds of people, making her an asset to the team. It is clear that the White Fang have a rebellious and anarchic attitude to protesting. Graffiti, flipping cars, and throwing things are a part of their activism. During this montage we see Blake's mother and father get increasingly worried as she sneaks out of the house constantly, hiding her White Fang mask in a bag or behind her back as she steps out the door. She not only attends their protests, but is also a part of their weekly rallies, helps to train other members in combat, and designs and hands out masks for new recruits. Her and Adam seem to get even closer from the experience with the White Fang. She also forms bonds with other members, with the exception of Tyrian who remains an aloof authority figure. The montage ends when Blake, Adam, and Ilia enter into main hall of the White Fang Headquarters covered from head to toe in mud. Blake is in front of the two, as a subtitle again appears at the bottom of the screen._

**Blake, age 17.**

_Sienna greets the three at the door._

SIENNA: Mission accomplished I take it?

BLAKE: Sure, you can say that.

ILIA: Oh, yeah. They seemed really receptive to our message whilst they were pelting us with mudpies.

_Ilia walks past the two, sitting at a table with Corsac and Fennec, wiping the mud off of her with a napkin while the other two stare at their scrolls. Sienna puts her hands on both Blake and Adam's shoulders._

SIENNA: Good work, you two.

_Blake smiles, looking accomplished despite her dirty exterior. Sienna then takes her hands off the two and looks at them, now covered in dirt. She laughs a bit, rubbing it off on her dress as she goes to leave the room. Blake and Adam walk forward together, complimenting each other on their work today. However, it is quickly cut off by Fennec. He is looking down at his scroll and laughing. He then pulls out his headphones from the scroll and holds it out for Ilia and his brother._

FENNEC: Oh, my god! You guys have _got_ to listen to this yahoo!

_Blake and Adam walk over to see the video. Blake is then disappointed to see that the video is of her dad, Ghira, giving a speech at one of his council meetings._

GHIRA: (on screen) My dear Faunus people, we _must_ put an end to all this hatred. This violence and unrest that hate-groups like "The White Fang" have generated is not good for our image. No! We must not acknowledge their savagery. We must be better than those that shun us. I advise all Faunus listening to go up to a human who has shown them kindness. Tell that person what they mean to you, and then embrace them! _That_ is what shows your strength of character.

_The entire group starts laughing at his words._

CORSAC: Yes, good advice! (he says, giggling) Just hug the oppression away!

ILIA: Oh, god. Blake, isn't that your dad?! (she says with a chuckle in her voice)

_Blake immediately runs away, her arms crossed._

ADAM: Blake!

_Blake makes it to the front door, slamming it behind her. Adam has a look of pity on his face while the others look guilty._

_We then cut to Blake making her way home. It is night-time and she is trying to sneak into her house without waking her parents. She is slowly tiptoeing through the living room when she suddenly hears the voice of her father clearing his throat. She turns to see him sitting in a chair across the room. Blake sighs and then makes her way to him._

BLAKE: I know. I came in a bit late. I'm sorry. I-

GHIRA: (interrupting) Where were you, Blake?

BLAKE: At the library. I got caught up in my book and-

GHIRA: Don't lie to me. _Where were you?_

BLAKE: I told you. I was at the library and-

_Ghira tosses something on the coffee table between him and his daughter. She looks down to see it is one of the White Fang masks. Her dad has found it._

GHIRA: Please tell me it's not true. Please tell me you're not running with those White Fang people.

BLAKE: I thought you said not to lie to you.

GHIRA: (stands up) Blake, are you insane? How could you join that group of vandals and terrorists?!

BLAKE: Dad! It's not like that, okay! You're wrong about them!

GHIRA: No, I am not!

BLAKE: Yes, you are! You're wrong about a lot of things actually! The world is an awful place for us and it is _not_ going to get any better if you keep being so damn passive all the time!

GHIRA: Blake, there is a LOT about the world that you still don't understand! I do what I do because it is the safest and most effective way to get people to listen. Brutality and force will do _nothing_ but alienate people! Change will come in time!

BLAKE: But how much time?! How long is it going to be until your daughter can walk down the street without getting harassed or insulted or attacked?! Because… that's what she's had to deal with since she was ten years old.

GHIRA: Blake- I-

BLAKE: (interrupting, tearing up now) You know what? If I'm such a disgrace to you, then maybe I shouldn't be around anymore. (she runs off towards the front door)

GHIRA: Blake! Blake!

_Blake leaves the house, moving quickly to get as far away as possible. Ghira tries to chase after her, but to no avail._

_Cut to: an exterior shot of the White Fang Headquarters at night. The next shot is from inside the building, where Blake is folding the sheets on a makeshift bed she made out of a bench in the main hall. Ilia walks up behind her._

ILIA: Uh, Blake? Sienna wants to see you in the gymnasium.

_Blake nods and tosses the sheet, unfolded, onto the bench. She then makes her way down the hall and into what appears to be a training room. It is similar to Adam's garage setup (with the gym-mats and the weapons on display). However, it is far bigger, and obviously, more impressive. In the center of the room, Sienna is dual wielding two weapons. They are connected by a long black ribbon. There are three pale training-dummies in front of her. Sienna spins her weapon around in her hands (an impressive display). She then sends one of the blades flying out from her grasp. She grips the other weapon and the ribbon firmly, moving swiftly to swing the weapon around. She makes three direct and quick strikes against each dummy. One dummy has its head cut off, another has its torso ripped straight through, and the last is split right down the middle with ease. Blake watches this with astonishment. She walks up to Sienna._

BLAKE: That was… really freaking cool.

SIENNA: (snickers) Thank you. The Gambol Shroud is not the easiest weapon to master. It takes a great deal of practice.

BLAKE: Yeah. I figured. (pause) So, you wanted to see me?

SIENNA: Yes. I heard you'd be living here at the warehouse for a while.

BLAKE: Oh, yeah. I kind of had some trouble at home.

SIENNA: Would you like to talk about it?

BLAKE: No. Yes. I don't know. It's just… My father found out what I've been doing. He found out I was a White Fang and he immediately flipped out. He thinks we're evil because we're not giving the humans free cupcakes… or tucking them into bed... or whatever demeaning thing he wants us to do so they can feel better and we can feel the exact same… forever! Seriously, he spent my whole life preaching kindness and forgiveness, never bothering to mention that some people would rather make a dent in your face then ever actually speak to you. It just sucks.

SIENNA: That does sound frustrating. Your father clearly has some very antiquated ideas. But, you know, Blake… he's not a hundred percent wrong.

BLAKE: What? Yes, he is. I even told him so.

SIENNA: Your father's actions are flawed. But I understand his logic. Not everything can be resolved by violence.

BLAKE: But- the White Fang-?

SIENNA: The White Fang only inflicts harm as a reaction to the harm inflicted on us. It is self-defense. Not malice of forethought. Honestly, Blake… It is troubling how many of our members are starting to forget our true mission. It is not to hurt humans. It's not the goal of seeking revenge. But finding peace. The ends only justify the means if the means remain just. If we give in to all our nasty, violent inclinations... Well, then we're no better than the criminals that people like Benjamin Atlas make us out to be. (she turns to Blake) We mustn't be the monsters they claim we are.

_Blake listens intently, nodding at her last statement. Sienna then moves to Blake, handing her the Gambol Shroud._

SIENNA: Take it for a spin. Try cutting down that candle over there.

_Blake is surprised but does as she says. She takes a confident stance and then whips at the candle with the bound weapons. The candle splits directly in half. Blake looks at what she's done in amazement._

BLAKE: I got it!

SIENNA: Yes. Very good, Blake. I knew I made the right choice. I'm sure you'll come to master the weapon very soon.

BLAKE: Master it?

SIENNA: It's yours now, Blake. I hope it serves you as well as it did me.

BLAKE; But Sienna… You don't have to-

SIENNA: Trust me. That is a weapon designed for someone strong in patience and grace. And you have that in droves, my dear.

BLAKE: Thank you, Sienna.

_The two offer the other a smile. The door then opens behind them. They look over to see Tyrian leaning against the doorframe._

TYRIAN: Your ride's here.

SIENNA: Excellent. (turns to Blake) I have to go to Atlas for a few days on important business. Promise me you'll practice while I'm gone.

BLAKE: I'll be a master by the weekend.

_Blake gives her a thumbs up and Sienna smiles again. She then leaves the room. Blake watches her go, and then stares down at her weapon._

_The next scene shows Blake standing on the roof of the warehouse. The sun is setting behind her. She is spinning the weapon in her hand; moving it in a manner similar to how Sienna was moving it. As she practices, the door to the roof opens behind her and out walks Adam. He watches her for a moment before she finally notices him. He offers a one-person applause._

ADAM: Very nice, Blake! Only three days with that thing and you're already spinning it like a pro.

BLAKE: Why are you shocked? I'm awesome. We all knew this.

ADAM: Uh huh. So, how are you doing lately?

BLAKE: Honestly, pretty great. I mean, sleeping here isn't ideal. But I knew that something like this might happen. And now that it has, it's not quite as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe it's cause of all the progress the White Fang has been making. Or maybe I'm just happy not to be living a lie anymore.

ADAM: Or maybe it's the fact that your hero gave you her signature weapon as a gift.

BLAKE: Maybe. The point is. I'm happy. Finally.

ADAM: Yeah. Well, you're welcome.

BLAKE: Excuse you?

_The two start walking towards each other. Meeting in the middle of the roof as they speak._

ADAM: Well, think about it. You never would have become a member if I hadn't dragged you to the meeting. You never would have become one of the White Fang's best fighters if I hadn't trained you. And I wouldn't have trained you if I didn't save your life from those bullies seven years ago.

BLAKE: I'm sorry. Who saved whom?

ADAM: Fair enough. But my point still stands, you owe a lot to me.

BLAKE: Uh huh. And how would you have me repay you?

ADAM: I'm sure you'll think of something.

BLAKE: Yeah?

ADAM: Yeah.

_The two are smiling, now inches away from each other. The two close their eyes, Cleary about to kiss. They are however interrupted as Ilia bursts through the door._

ILIA: G-Guys… There's… It's-

_The two turn to her, both looking confused. They notice that Ilia looks frazzled._

BLAKE: Ilia? What's wrong?

ILIA: It's Sienna. She's-

_Blake and Adam look concerned. We then cut to them running into the theatre. A large cluster of Faunus are gathered around the large screen. On the screen, a news broadcast is doing a story titled "Firefight breaks out at Faunus protest." The reporter speaks as the Faunus listen intently, Blake and Adam included._

REPORTER: Earlier today, a protest was held at the Atlas Unity Building by notorious Faunus-rights group, The White Fang. Everything was progressing peacefully, when suddenly, owner of the building, Benjamin Atlas reported the activity and the area was flooded by his militarized enforcers, there to stop the activists in their tracks. Sources say that the event escalated and, due to the enforcers using specialized weapons in their arrest, led to an explosion that has supposedly killed White Fang leader, Sienna Khan. Other reports suggest…

_The reporter's voice fades out as we see Blake fall to her knees, overcome with grief. Adam quickly comforts her. We pan over the rest of the small crowd to see they are all in mourning. This is with the exception of Tyrian, who was calmly leaning against the wall with his arms crossed the entire time. He finally pushes off the wall and makes his way onto the stage. He speaks in a manner that is soft, yet authoritative._

TYRIAN: I know this is not an easy time for the White Fang. But Sienna would not want us to sit around moping. She ran a tight ship around here, so I _know_ she gave you each a job to do before she left. I suggest you get to it. Follow Sienna's last orders to the T. It's what she would want. Dismissed.

_Adam is just helping Blake off the ground when Tyrian passes by the two of them (as well as Ilia, Corsac, and Fennec). He motions to the group._

TYRIAN: You five. With me.

_They do as he says, following him into a dark room behind the theater. As they shuffle inside, it is clear that each one of them is feeling broken up over Sienna's passing. Tyrian closes the door after the last person enters and locks it. He then grabs a piece of blue, rolled-up paper from a nearby table. The group stands around a round table, emotionally distraught._

ILIA: So, we should probably talk about our uh- new positions… Now that Sienna's gone. Right?

TYRIAN: Not quite what I had in mind for this meeting. (he pauses) No. I wanted to ask the five of you if you'd like to join me… to complete Sienna's last mission.

BLAKE: Last mission?

TYRIAN: That's right. The last one we ever planned together.

CORSAC: What kind of mission? Protest? Volunteering?

TYRIAN: Assassination.

BLAKE: What?

_Tyrian then rolls out the blue paper onto the table. It is a blueprint for the floor plan of every room in the Atlas Unity Building. The group looks down at it with awe._

BLAKE: I- I don't understand.

TYRIAN: I was never supposed to reveal this to anyone. But now I feel I must. This… was the mission that got Sienna killed. She was going to reach the top of the Atlas Unity Building, break into Benjamin Atlas's office, and end his miserable life once and for all.

BLAKE: What? No- She wouldn't-

TYRIAN: She couldn't. His forces were too strong. She took a direct approach. Tried to use the protest as a cover. It was sloppy. I warned her. But now that she's gone… I'm going to attempt it my way. I have a flight for Atlas tomorrow. I'm going there to finish what Sienna started. Sienna trusted you five. So, I ask you this with complete sincerity… any takers?

BLAKE: Tyrian, this is insane. We can't just-

CORSAC: I'll do it.

BLAKE: What?

FENNEC: Me too.

ILIA: Count me in too.

BLAKE: What? Are you serious? We can't seriously do this. Adam, tell them-! (she looks to Adam and he gives her a concerning look) You're going too?

ADAM: Blake. He's the reason she's dead.

BLAKE: I know. But-

ADAM: (interrupting) She's dead. And he gets to live up in his ivory tower. You think that's fair. After a lifetime of mocking and belittling our people he took the life of one of our best. He deserves this. Doesn't he?

_Thinks for a long time, her face changing expression. Eventually, a tear runs down her cheek._

BLAKE: More than anyone. (she looks at Tyrian) Let's do it.

_The next thing we see is a few scenes back-to-back. We see each of the six getting ready, packing their gear. This includes Blake taking her new weapon and Adam finally removing his father's red sword from the mantle. We then see the group getting on their flight and going to Atlas City. This is followed by their infiltration of the Unity Building, a colossal white tower. We see them quietly take out several guards as they make their way up the tower. We then cut to Benjamin Atlas in his room. He is talking on his scroll while leaning over his desk._

ATLAS: (yelling into the speaker) I'm telling you this is a PR nightmare! You gotta set 'em straight, Johnny! I did not order that squad and I did not kill that lady!

_We then see the doors to his office burst open. Two of his guards have been knocked right through it, falling to the floor with loud thuds, groaning in pain. The group slowly enters, led by Tyrian. They all wear their White Fang masks. Atlas shouts, backing up against the window overlooking the city._

ATLAS: Please don't hurt me. I-I didn't do anything.

TYRIAN: Sure, you didn't.

_The group advances on him, each of their weapons drawn. Tyrian descends on him, grabbing him by the throat before he can escape._

TYRIAN: You've been a very bad man, Mr. Atlas.

ATLAS: (choking sounds) Please- I didn't-

_Tyrian then pushes Atlas against the window, threatening him with his scorpion tail; moving the stinger close to his face._

TYRIAN: You've spent your entire life hating our people. Did it ever occur to you that we'd come to hate you right back? We're here to end your miserable life, Mr. Atlas.

ATLAS: Please- I have a family-

TYRIAN: So did Sienna.

_Tyrian throws Atlas behind him. He lands face first at the feet of the five other members. He sits up slowly, panicking._

ATLAS: Please! Please! I had nothing to do with what happened to her! I never called the enforcers! I would never do that to people! I swear on my life! Please!

TYRIAN: Swear on your life, huh? That's a bold move. Sorry, Mr. Atlas. We're not buying it. Are we fellas?

_The five back up Tyrian. Though Blake has clear reservations about all of this._

TYRIAN: Hear that? The tribe has spoken. Time to meet the maker. (he pauses, looking to Blake) Blake. Polish him off.

BLAKE: W- What?

_Tyrian moves behind her, as does the rest of the group._

TYRIAN: I think Sienna would want you to do the honors. Why else would she give you the sweet new toy?

BLAKE: But- I can't-

TYRIAN: Oh, it's not hard. Just aim it at his head and pull the trigger. The guy's a normie so he has no aura to save him. It'll be quick and easy. Remember… He killed her, Blake.

_Blake freezes for a moment, but finally finds the strength to lift her gun and aim it at Atlas. Atlas stares up at her with frightened eyes. Blake is shaking. She stares at him with a conflicted look on her face._

ATLAS: (whispers) Please don't do this.

TYRIAN: Don't listen to him! Do it!

ATLAS: Please. I beg you. Please.

BLAKE: (voice shaking) You have done so many horrible things. You've said so many horrible words. You've hurt so many people. You deserve this. Don't you deserve this?

ATLAS: (voice also shaking) Do you think I deserve this?

BLAKE: (long pause) No.

TYRIAN: Blake! What are you doing?!

BLAKE: This isn't me. This isn't us. We are not murderers. We mustn't be the monsters they claim we are.

TYRIAN: Oh, where did you hear that garbage?

_Blake turns, lowering her weapon, and taking off her mask. She faces the group with a confident look. Atlas watches intently from behind._

BLAKE: From Sienna. I can't do this.

TYRIAN: Can't or won't?

BLAKE: Same thing. (she tosses her mask to the ground at Tyrian's feet)

TYRIAN: Such a disappointment. (he looks over his shoulder) Adam. You're up.

_Both Blake and Adam look shocked by this development. And yet, Adam moves forward to comply. Blake puts both hands out._

BLAKE: No!

ADAM: Blake, get out of my way.

BLAKE: NO! Adam, this isn't you! This isn't the White Fang! This isn't right!

ADAM: Blake, move or I'll-

BLAKE: (interrupting) You'll what?!

_The two have a standoff. Blake and Adam stare each other down for a few moments. Then, all hell breaks loose._

ILIA: (yells) Enforcers!

_Ilia points toward the window. We see a vehicle hovering just outside. It fires a projectile straight through the window, smashing the glass and causing a small explosion that sends everyone flying. The vehicle then drops off all of its passengers into the building. They are a heavily armored squad holding guns who quickly secure Atlas and then chase down the six. They escape into the hallway and start making their way out of the building. Of course, it all goes terribly wrong. Corsac ends up getting knocked down and tackled by enforcers who quickly take him into custody. Fennec tries to go back for his brother but is dragged off by Ilia. Then, the worst tragedy hits just as the six are running to the front door. Blake falls to the ground. As she goes to stand back up, one of the enforcers throws a grenade beside her. She stares at it for a moment, freezing up. Adam sees this._

ADAM: Blake!

_He dashes toward Blake, pushing her out of the way. Adam ends up taking the grenade to his left side. Blake falls to the ground, just in time to see the explosion._

BLAKE: Adam!

_She runs to his now unconscious and clearly burned body. His aura was already too weak from the damage inflicted by the first blast upstairs. He was unable to block any damage from this one. Blake does not leave without Adam, choosing instead to pick him up and carry him out. The scene ends with another grenade being thrown, only for Tyrian to whip it back at the enforcers with his tail, sending them all flying back and giving the five a chance to escape._

_The next scene gives us another exterior shot of the White Fang Headquarters. It is night. It is raining. We then fade in on Adam in bed, half of his face covered in cloth. Blake is at his bedside, clearly in a crippling emotional state._

BLAKE: I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Adam.

TYRIAN: What good will that do him now?

_Blake looks over her shoulder to see Tyrian standing in the doorway of the infirmary. He slowly makes his way inside._

TYRIAN: You just had to do one thing. One simple little task. And because of you, Corsac was arrested, Fennec and Ilia are badly wounded, and Adam… Well… look at him!

BLAKE: You had no right asking me to do that.

TYRIAN: No! You had no right! You had no right joining the White Fang if you weren't ready to do what was necessary! And you just had to take everyone down with you, huh? You think Adam's gonna be happy you ruined his life? You think he's gonna take you back with open arms when he wakes up? Because I don't think that's quite how it's gonna go down, dear!

_Blake looks broken and angry as she slowly backs away from the bed._

TYRIAN: Go. Don't come back. It's for the best.

_Blake does leave. She dashes out the door. Tyrian smiles after hearing the door slam behind her. It is only after she leaves that Adam starts to stir. He looks up at Tyrian, speaking in a raspy voice._

ADAM: Blake. Is… Blake… okay?

TYRIAN: Blake is gone, Adam. She left you.

ADAM: No. She wouldn't. She-

TYRIAN: Shh. Save your strength. We have a _lot_ to do as soon as you're well again.

_Tyrian smiles again, quite evilly. We then cut to an exterior shot of the warehouse. It is still raining. Blake runs outside. She makes it a few feet out. Then she collapses on the ground. She gets on her hands and knees, crying and shouting. The scene only ends when she finally finds the strength to pick herself up and move forward. Fade to black._

_When we fade back in, the next few moments show three scenes playing out at the exact same time; the shots switching between the three from moment to moment. The first scene is Blake covering up all parts of her body that indicates she's a Faunus. She wears a headband with a bow on it that covers her pointed ears, which she then also covers with her hair. She puts contacts in her eyes that give them a rounder shape. She wraps her tail around her stomach and covers it with a belt. And she retracts her claws, not bearing them openly the way she used to. The second scene playing shows Blake performing an entrance exam for Beacon Academy. We see her in a training room similar to the one we saw Weiss fighting in at the beginning of the last episode. She is using Gambol Shroud to dispatch training robots at an impressive rate. She is watched over by recruiters in a nearby booth. Including an older blonde woman dressed in white with a purple cape; Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon. She watches Blake with interest. The third scene that plays features Benjamin Atlas at a press conference. He is speaking to a large crowd of reporters. His speech is what plays as the other two scenes cut out, occasionally cutting back to see his expression when he says certain words. He is reading from a teleprompter._

ATLAS: The other day, an attempt on my life was made. The Faunus terrorist group known as The White Fang broke into my office with the intention of killing me. The event not only shook me to my very core, but also confirmed what I've been saying all along. These activists are nothing more than… criminals. (he pauses) But… (we can see that he is no longer reading from the teleprompter) I would be remiss if I didn't acknowledge why I'm still standing here today. You see, one of their members, a girl, was ordered to kill me. And… she didn't. She put down her weapon and showed me mercy. Mercy that… I'm not even sure I deserved. Make no mistake, the White Fang are still a threat. But perhaps I have been wrong in my assessments of Faunus as a people. I will not make that mistake again. And to whoever that girl was, wherever you are… Thank you.

_The weaving of the three scenes ends with Blake in the center of the training room, wearing the articles of clothing that hide her true self. She looks up to the booth judging her, having finished the examination. A final subtitle appears below her._

**Blake, age 18.**

GLYNDA: That was very impressive, Ms. Belladonna. I believe we might have a place for you at Beacon.

BLAKE: Thank you, miss.

GLYNDA: It is curious though. It says on your record that you've never attended a combat school or received any formal battle training. Just where did you learn to fight like that?

BLAKE: (pause) From… a friend.

_Cut to: Blake standing on what appears to be a train platform. She has a duffel bag strung over her back. Her mother, Kali, is also there. Blake turns as Kali walks up to her daughter._

BLAKE: Dad's not coming?

KALI: He doesn't approve of this choice, Blake. And frankly, I'm not sure that I do either. I mean, Beacon Academy? You've never shown the slightest interest in being a huntress. And why are you covering up your ears? And your tail-? Why would you-?

BLAKE: (interrupting) It's just something I have to do, Mom. I can't stay here. I can't go back home. I need to figure things out. This… seems like a good place to do that.

KALI: I just don't understand, Blake. Why-?

_Kali is cut off by a voice booming over a loudspeaker._

VOICE: Now arriving on track two, express train to Vale.

BLAKE: I have to go, Mom.

_Kali looks at Blake, sad and concerned. She leans in and hugs her daughter. Blake hesitantly hugs back._

KALI: You will _always_ have a home here.

_Blake nods, before letting go of her mother and backing away. She turns around and heads for her train. We see her climb aboard it and find an empty seat. A sweet old woman soon strolls up to the empty seat beside her and points to it._

WOMAN: Excuse me, young lady. Is this seat taken?

BLAKE: (mumbles) No. You're good.

WOMAN: Excellent.

_She sits beside Blake, getting comfortable while Blake stares out the window. The woman gets a good look at Blake and smiles._

WOMAN: Well, aren't you pretty? And where are you headed, dear?

_A closeup of Blake's face as she looks out the window, the train slowly beginning to move forward._

BLAKE: I wish I knew.

To be continued…

(Credits roll.)


End file.
